Sueño de una Sumisa
by cleorompatt
Summary: Relaciones D/s… ¿Cuántas están dispuestas en realidad a tener un tipo de relación de esa magnitud? O simplemente es la curiosidad, la moda, el experimentar algo nuevo y la realidad es que no tienen la más remota idea en que se están metiendo, Bella tiene deseos de incursionar en ese mundo, ¿Encontrara en Edward lo que ella tanto desea?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos, si te gusta o no puedes dejar un comentario. Es una historia corta solo contiene cinco capítulos y aunque ya está publicada en el blog quiero compartirla con ustedes por aquí. Las actualizaciones serán semanales.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí una corta introducción. **

* * *

He notado que después de la famosa trilogía de 50 sombras de Grey —de la cual sin dudas yo también estuve y estoy totalmente enamorada—han aparecido chicas que desean tener la experiencia de Anastasia y encontrarse a un "Puto Amo", que las enamore, las haga sentirse cual reinas y no solo tenga el Audi y el Charlie Tango, lo más importante que las lleve al famoso cuarto rojo.

Sin que ninguna se me ofenda y lo que menos deseo es crear polémicas…

"No más alejado de la realidad", ya que si nos ponemos a analizar por todo lo que pasó la protagonista y sin dudas lo que le dolieron los azotes y lo que le costó doblegarse ante su amo y aceptar ser una sumisa entregada. Aceptar el famoso contrato, aunque Grey luego mandara a la mierda el papeleo… y terminara enamorándose de ella. (Aunque yo particularmente no tengo resistencia al dolor, aguantaría un par de ellos, jajaja)

Eso no es para nada sencillo, no es el simple hecho "quiero un amo que me azote y arrodillarme ante él"… es mucho más que eso, es la entrega total, es tener la plena confianza en tu Amo y que él decida y tenga total potestad sobre ti y tu cuerpo. Pero puede que el Amo que encuentres nunca se enamore de ti, como puede que compartan una relación 24/7 exitosa y el BDSM sea parte de sus vidas. Eso sería genial. También tienes que tomar en cuenta que están los Amos asalariados… la mayoría no son multimillonarios…

¿Pero cuantas están dispuestas en realidad a tener un tipo de relación de esa magnitud? O simplemente es la curiosidad, la moda, el experimentar algo nuevo y la realidad es que no tienen la más remota idea en que se están metiendo, porque esa relación no es un simple juego de vendar los ojos, esposarte, llenarte de chocolate o crema batida y darte los mejores orgasmos… porque aunque no lo crean muchos vainillas hacen eso perfectamente bien… no es una novela.

Una relación D/s, es algo bastante serio, a lo que hay que respetar, es un estilo de vida… si deseas algo así, indaga, investiga, porque en este mundillo, puedes encontrar de todo… Amos que dicen serlo y no lo son… Algo que ha ocasionado el desprestigio de ese estilo de vida, gente que no respeta y hace que el encontrar a un verdadero Amo sea una tarea difícil.

Somos pocas las que tenemos la oportunidad de compartir con un verdadero Amo, un ególatra y obseso del control, pero sobre todo un Dios del sexo que te lo demuestre no solo en la cama, sino en el día a día, te proteja y se preocupe por tu bienestar que sea una relación que se retroalimente, pero somos muchas más las que nunca tendremos la oportunidad ni siquiera de conocer alguno, sin embargo, soñar no cuesta nada… puede que ese sueño algún día se haga realidad, pero también ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

* * *

Cleo Romano Pattinson


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos, si te gusta o no puedes dejar un comentario. Es una historia corta solo contiene cinco capítulos y aunque ya está publicada en el blog quiero compartirla con ustedes por aquí. Las actualizaciones serán semanales.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

_**Sueño de una Sumisa.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**El felino**_

"_**Los sueños, solo sueños son, pero que viva la fantasía, si sueño que eres mía y me dejas ser el dueño de tu amante corazón" Gilberto Santa Rosa**_

Esta tarde, al salir del trabajo, decidí ir a tomar algo y luego quizás bailar un rato. Era fin de mes y, cada vez que cobrábamos las comisiones, era costumbre salir a un viernes de chicas. Estos días me había esforzado el doble, mi sueldo se encontraba abultado, estaba realmente encantada, prácticamente había acosado a mis clientes, ofreciéndoles todos los productos existentes, ahora recibía mi recompensa.

Trabajaba como Gerente de Ventas desde hacía un par de años en una comercializadora de productos no perecederos, allí había conocido a mis dos incondicionales amigas, Rose y Alice, ambas solteras al igual que yo. Ellas compartían apartamento, sin embargo, yo era una perfecta esclava de mi trabajo y podía darme el lujo de vivir sola. Había comprado un hermoso _loft_ en un barrio bastante decente. Gracias a Dios, hasta el momento no tenía ninguna dificultad económica, nunca me había hecho falta nada, aunque mis padres eran divorciados siempre estuvieron pendientes de mi bienestar hasta que me gradué en la universidad.

Había estudiado Mercadotecnia optando por un máster en estudios de mercado y especializándome en oferta y demanda de productos no perecederos. Ahora trabajaba como gerente de ventas en Business Vulturi Company con un excelente sueldo, el cual me permitía darme mis gustos, comprar ropa bonita y zapatos —que eran mi debilidad—, además de, obviamente, salir a disfrutar con las chicas.

Les sugeriría ir al mismo lugar de la última vez, quizás tuviera suerte y coincidiría con el felino de ojos verdes, ese con el que había bailado en aquel antro hacía un mes.

Era un hombre muy guapo, tenía un cabello cobrizo indomable y una boca con labios carnosos que invitaban al pecado. Medía un metro noventa de estatura aproximadamente, recuerdo que le llegaba a su mentón y yo llevaba tacones. Me pareció un tipo muy misterioso, con esa mirada verde intensa, sentía que podía desnudarme, literalmente de un vistazo, tanto que en el momento en que se había quedado observándome fijamente sentí que me doblegaba.

Esa noche habíamos bailado varias veces, yo disfruté de su toque, de su cuerpo duro y formado. Por encima de la camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba, pude palpar la dureza de sus brazos y de su pecho mientras bailábamos, me giró dándole la espalda y sentí el roce de su polla en mi trasero ¡Dios, ese hombre estaba para comérselo! También había enviado varias bebidas a nuestra mesa esa noche, pero en un momento lo perdí de vista y supuse que se había marchado.

Volví de mis recuerdos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, estaba en el baño retocando mi maquillaje y chequeando mi vestimenta, hoy me había decidido por una camisa negra de cuello alto, una corta falda blanca y unas sandalias altas de muchas tiritas entrecruzadas que llegaban más arriba de mis tobillos, que me encantaban y, además, hacían ver mis piernas mas estilizadas.

—¿Bella, estas lista? —Me preguntó Alice mientras se dirigía a uno de los servicios.

—Casi, ¿y Rose?

—Hablando con Sam, creo que lo quiere invitar.

—No te puedo creer, ese nos va a joder la noche. Es tan baboso —dije poniendo cara de asco.

—Tranquila no te estreses, era solo una broma —comentó, riéndose estruendosamente.

—No juegues, Alice, no es nada gracioso. —rodé mis ojos—. Eres la peor.

—¿Quién coño es la peor? —preguntó Rose después de atravesar la puerta y parándose a mi lado.

—Alice, me estaba diciendo que invitarías a Sam esta noche.

—¡Oh!, por favor _nooooo_. Eso sería una pesadilla, no puedo negar que el tipo esta bueno, pero para que llevar arena al mar ¿No? —dijo riendo y haciendo que la acompañáramos en las carcajadas.

Terminé con mi maquillaje y me recosté en la pared del fondo para esperarlas.

—Rose, me gustaría ir al Tíbet esta noche —le pedí.

—Alguien quiere ir de cacería hoy —contestó con su voz cantarina.

—Vale, yo también quiero ir allí Rose, siempre se encuentran chicos guapos y solos —dijo Alice, levantando sus cejas varias veces para enfatizar su punto.

Estas amigas mías eran unas pervertidas pero de buena manera, solo nos gustaba divertirnos; tonteábamos con los chicos, quizás unos besos, pero nunca pasábamos de eso y siempre regresábamos solas a casa.

—No precisamente de cacería —dije —. Pero quizás nos topemos con el felino esta noche.

—¿El felino?

—Sí, con el que baile la vez pasada ¿Recuerdan?

—Vamos, Bella, no creo que lo veamos, a mí me pareció que solo estaba buscando una presa, y después de encontrarla se largo con ella.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso Rose? —pregunté.

—No estoy segura de ello, simplemente lo vi bailando con otra chica, una pelirroja voluptuosa. Además tiene algo que no termina de cuadrarme. Demasiado misterioso, demasiado hermoso, demasiado ¿sexy? —Rose reía.

—Sí, y su amigo, el rubio de los rizos, estaba para chuparle los labios carnosos. —Ahora la que se carcajeó fue Alice después de su morboso comentario—. Me dijo que se llamaba Jasper y que siempre frecuentaban el lugar, así que lo más probable es que los veamos allí.

—¡Por Dios!, sí definitivamente están demasiado buenos para su propio bienestar —dije yo.

—Ok entonces está decidido, iremos allí esta noche —concluyó Rose.

Salimos y después de recorrer dos lugares llegamos al Tíbet, ya eran las doce de la noche. Bailamos un largo set de música electrónica y volvimos a nuestra mesa. Estaba sedienta, Rose ordenó nuestras bebidas mientras yo iba al baño a refrescarme.

Al regresar vi a un hombre inclinado levemente hablando con Rose, no sabía quién era ya que me daba la espalda, pero era enorme, cabello oscuro, alto y elegantemente vestido.

—Bella, él es Emmett.

—Hola, es un placer —tendí mi mano para saludarlo.

—El placer es mío, Bella —dijo sonriendo. Noté que se le hacían unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, era adorable.

—Estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria —comentó Rose con una enorme sonrisa, me daba la impresión de que había algo mas, a mi amiga le brillaban los ojos.

—Genial —le dije—. ¿Y Alice?

—Está bailando de nuevo, sabes que ella es incansable. —Se acercó a mí para susurrarme al oído—: Felino a las doce, nena.

Mi corazón se aceleró ¡Vamos!, sí estaba de suerte.

Sentí como se acercó, pegó su pecho a mi espalda y me susurró al oído.

—Baila conmigo.

No era una petición, había sonado más como una orden que me estremeció. No dejó que le contestara, con la misma me tomó de la mano posesivamente y me llevó con él a la pista. Me colocó nuevamente recostada en su pecho y comenzó a moverse detrás de mí, rozando su polla con mi trasero, posó sus manos en mis caderas y nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo pegadizo.

Pude divisar a Alice, que bailaba a su vez con el rubio, a una corta distancia nuestra. Mi amiga estaba disfrutando un montón.

Así estuvimos por un rato, intenté voltearme para enfrentarlo, pero no me dejó, presionó más sus manos en mi cuerpo; inmovilizándome.

—Sigue bailando así, no te voltees —susurró a mi oído.

¡Otra orden, vaya que era mandón el hombre! Esa voz ronca me calentó de una manera insospechada, sus manos en mi cuerpo, el roce de su aliento en mi cuello ¡Dios pero si ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Sin embargo yo continúe dejándome llevar. La verdad es que él bailaba muy bien y yo estaba aprovechando rozándome contra su cuerpo, con mis brazos en alto meciéndolos al ritmo de la melodía estridente.

El felino se acercó nuevamente a mi oído.

—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a otro lugar?—. Me giró el rostro con una de sus manos acerándome a su oído para que le contestara, ya que la música era realmente ensordecedora.

—Lo siento, no estoy sola, mis amigas están aquí.

—Ellas están muy bien acompañadas, solo será un rato, un sitio donde podamos hablar cómodamente y luego te dejo en tu casa.

¡Madre mía! Yo de verdad que tenía ganas, no era de las chicas que disfrutaba sexo ocasional pero este hombre tenía algo que me atraía mucho. Por Dios, _**«**_Bella ¿Por qué estas pensando en sexo?_**»**_ Me reprendí internamente. Él no había dicho nada de sexo. Solo me encontraba en un periodo de abstinencia forzada, llevaba más de seis meses sin nada de nada, desde que había terminado mi relación con Jacob.

—Vamos. —Nos guió a la mesa de nuevo—. Solo despídete de tus amigas —me dijo.

¿Otra orden? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Este hombre se creía mi dueño para estar dándome órdenes o tomar decisiones por mí? Lo peor del caso es que yo estaba completamente obnubilada y me dejaba controlar por él.

«Creo que he dado con uno de estos hombres dominantes de los que he estado leyendo últimamente»

—Chicas, nos vemos el lunes.

—Vale, nena. Cuídate —dijo Rose sin prestarme mucha atención. Estaba muy entretenida hablando con Emmett, y por otro lado Alice ni me contestó, ya que en esos momentos le comía la boca a Jasper como si no hubiera mañana.

Iba a hacer una locura, lo sabía pero ¿Qué podía pasar? Tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado y luego volver a casa satisfecha, valía la pena ¿No?

Al salir me golpeó el frio de la noche, haciéndome estremecer, el felino entregó un ticket al aparca coches y se volvió hacia mí abrazándome por la cintura.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Sí, un poco —le contesté escondiéndome en su pecho, olía increíblemente bien. Levanté la vista separándome un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos, que hermosas esmeraldas tenía. Él también me observó por unos segundos y bajó su mirada a mis labios. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del _piercing_ que atravesaba su ceja izquierda, dos pequeños puntos negros que resaltaban uno arriba y otro debajo de la misma.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

-Bella.

—Yo soy Edward —dijo y me besó.

Sus labios carnosos chocaron con los míos, besándome suave al principio y luego subiendo la intensidad. Con sus labios abrió mi boca invadiéndola con su lengua, me estaba dominando totalmente, me mordió el labio inferior, subió una de sus manos hasta mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y tirando suavemente de él, haciendo que inclinara mi cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo mi cuello, en el que dio otro mordisco más fuerte, enviando descargas de placer a mi centro.

Dios, nunca en mi vida me habían besado de esa manera, ni en medio de una sesión de sexo. Esto se sentía realmente bien, aunque seguramente dejaría una marca en mi blanca piel.

Su coche llegó, Edward, muy amablemente, abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y esperó a que me sentara para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad.

—Para que no te escapes —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté después que él se acomodara en su lugar.

—En este preciso momento me encantaría irme a un hotel y tener sexo toda la noche contigo, pero no sé si tú estas en la misma sintonía que yo —dijo girando la llave y encendiendo el auto sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Quién te dijo que no lo deseo?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Bien, hagámoslo —le contesté sin pensarlo mucho.

Edward no me contestó, lo único que hizo fue asentir con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegamos a un hotel que estaba cerca, tenia varias villas individuales, donde estacionabas el coche y luego cerrabas un portón para mayor intimidad.

Al entrar a la habitación revisó las puertas y ventanas, puso música mientras se quitaba la camisa negra, enseñándome sus abdominales marcados y un ombligo con un camino de vellos que se perdía en la trabilla de su pantalón. La colocó en el espaldar de una silla, y yo no perdí de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

—Siéntate en la cama —dijo sacándome del escrutinio que le estaba haciendo descaradamente.

Lo hice y seguí observando el espectáculo que me daba, lo único que faltaba era que lo hiciera al ritmo de la música.

_**«**_¡Madre mía!, un baile privado para mi solita_**»**_, pensé.

Sacó sus zapatos y medias, soltó su cinturón y lo puso en el sofá de dos plazas, lo vi sacar sus pertenencias de los bolsillos junto con una cajita de condones y colocarlo todo al lado del cinturón. Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón pero no bajó su cremallera, pude leer la marca de sus bóxer "Boss". El apodo que le había colocado, sin duda le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era un felino en toda la extensión de la palabra, no solo por la mirada, sus movimientos me tenían hechizada.

—¿Vas a quedarte mirándome toda la noche o crees que podamos hacer algo? —dijo sonriente.

Yo aún estaba totalmente vestida.

Sonreí y solo negué con mi cabeza.

—Vamos a ver, cambiemos de lugar —diciendo esto me tomó de la mano para que me levantara, sentándose él en el sitio que yo ocupaba. Se sentó con las piernas abiertas colocándome en medio de ellas.

—¿Qué te parece si me dejas ver todo lo que escondes debajo de esta ropa? Quiero verte —decía mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi corta falda, subiéndola hasta mi cintura, masajeando mi trasero y dándome ligeras nalgadas, no eran dolorosas pero si muy excitantes. Yo apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

Edward tenía su rostro a la altura de mis pechos, pero no apartaba su mirada de la mía.

—Tienes unos senos grandes, me gustan, podrías hacerme una buena paja con ellos —se acercó y me mordió uno de los pezones.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, este hombre era irreverente, pero cada cosa que decía o hacia me excitaba más.

—Estoy completamente segura de que puedo hacer eso —le dije después que reaccioné.

Sonrió, subió sus manos lentamente, rozando mis caderas, mi cintura, llegando hasta mis pechos, pellizcando y retorciendo mis pezones. Yo no sabía si quejarme de dolor o gemir del placer que estaba sintiendo, porque parecía dar la presión justa para enloquecerme.

—Veamos que tienes aquí —comenzó a soltar los botones de mi blusa y descubrir mi _brasier_ de encaje color piel a juego con mis bragas, me la quitó dejándola a un lado —. Prefiero el color negro, pero este te queda realmente bien —dijo mientras apreciaba mi ropa interior—. Date la vuelta.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras sentía como bajaba la cremallera de mi falda, bajándola y tomando una de mis manos, para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y sacar mis pies a través de ella.

—Te he dejado las nalgas rosadas, me gusta.

—Espero que no me queden cardenales.

—Puedo hacer que tengas el culo rojo por una semana, te lo puedo asegurar.

Gemí ¡Madre mía! No sabía en qué me había metido.

Se levantó parándose detrás de mí, besando nuevamente mi cuello y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No te preocupes, no quiero que te asustes, hoy no lo haré. Además sería incapaz de hacerte daño a ti o a ninguna otra —susurró.

Y así comenzó todo.

Con una de sus manos, pellizcaba mis pezones y con la otra torturaba mi clítoris por encima de mis bragas, que ya estaban más que empapadas.

—Inclínate en el sofá y apoya tus manos en él.

Coloqué mis manos como me indicó, mientras escuchaba como rasgaba el envoltorio de un condón.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunté dándome la vuelta para ver como colocaba su preservativo.

¡Dios! Era grande este hombre.

—Estás perfecta—. Me dio otro par de nalgadas haciéndome respingar.

Rodó mis bragas a un lado y, sin más preámbulos, me penetró, duro y certero. Yo grité de la impresión, la intromisión no fue dolorosa, supongo que por lo empapada que estaba. En un momento me asusté porque era todo muy brusco, pero la adrenalina que sentía me tenía al borde, en solo cuatro estocadas más y estaba contrayendo mi vagina con espasmos descontrolados alrededor de su duro miembro, él continuaba moviéndose sin detenerse, adentro y afuera, mientras me tenía bien sujeta por mis caderas alargando mi orgasmo.

—¿Te gusta esto, Bella?

—Sí —jadeé.

—No te escucho ¿Te gusta? —gritó.

—_Síiiii_ —Grité—. Me gusta mucho.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—No, no pares, por favor.

—No te imaginas lo que me excita escucharte decir eso. Pedírmelo por favor.

Seguía penetrándome de forma demencial, de repente sentí que tomaba mi cabello con una de sus manos y tiraba de él, haciendo que arqueara mi espalda y levantando mi culo todavía más, provocando que le ofreciera mi trasero.

Lo único que se escuchaba, a la par que la música de fondo, eran mis gemidos y palabras entrecortadas de Edward. Un minuto después escuché un largo gruñido seguido de unas fuertes respiraciones. El felino había llegado a su liberación.

Esa noche lo hicimos un par de veces más, con la misma intensidad, en todo momento Edward llevó las riendas de la situación, controlándolo todo y regalándome los mejores orgasmos que había podido disfrutar en mis veintiocho años de vida, incluso logró que me corriera dos veces más tan solo acariciándome, sin penetrarme, pero también noté que era muy dominante.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, agotada y algo adolorida, pero realmente satisfecha.

Cuando desperté aun no había amanecido, me pareció extraño, sentía que había dormido toda la noche. Traté de enfocar en la oscuridad para levantarme e ir al baño, me estaba orinando, pero algo me lo impidió, me encontraba encadenada y encerrada en una enorme jaula.

Comencé a llorar desesperada. ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana…

Besos de a dos…

Cleo.


	3. Sueño o Realidad 1era Parte

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos, si te gusta o no puedes dejar un comentario. Es una historia corta solo contiene cinco capítulos y aunque ya está publicada en el blog quiero compartirla con ustedes por aquí. Las actualizaciones serán semanales.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas, esas lectoras silenciosas, que aunque no comentan nada por lo menos se toman unos minutos para leerme.**_

_**Gracias a Andrea 17 de Cullen por ser mi primer rr… besos y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**_

_**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**_

* * *

_**Sueño de una Sumisa.**_

**Capítulo 2**

_**Sueño o realidad. 1era parte**_

"_**A veces me creo un sueño dentro de otro sueño y me confundo en cuál de los dos soy real..." **__**Orlando Faias**_

Ya había pasado más de una hora, la habitación estaba llena de claridad gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por una de las ventanas, pude ver en el reloj, que estaba en la pared del fondo, que eran las seis de la mañana. En pánico total y desesperada, por encontrar la forma de desprender las cadenas que me sujetaban, lo que hice fue lastimar mis muñecas. Traté de enfocar nuevamente a través de mis lágrimas, me percaté de que estaba efectivamente en una jaula y rodeada de ellas. A mi derecha había una mujer como de cuarenta años; delgada, con un cuerpo en forma y hermosa, su piel muy blanca y cabello negro, estaba sentada leyendo. A mi izquierda encerrada también dentro de esos barrotes, otra mujer, esta era una chica pelirroja de formas redondeadas y voluptuosa, no debía llegar a los veinte, sus ojos color miel me observaban con curiosidad.

Las tres estábamos completamente desnudas, pero la única que estaba encadenada era yo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le pregunté a la pelirroja.

—En la mazmorra del Amo.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —susurré.

—Cómo llegaste solo tú lo debes saber, te puedo decir como llegué yo, si me cuentas tu historia.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —grité—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Edward? —Me estaba dando claustrofobia.

—Gritar es en vano, nadie va a escucharte. A ver, déjame adivinar: estabas en un antro bailando, en el Carabelas, en Menú o ¿En el Tíbet quizás? A nuestro Amo le gusta cazar a chicas con clase, las que frecuentan ese tipo de lugares, él no posa sus ojos en cualquiera.

—Él no es mi Amo, no sé de qué estás hablando. —Estaba recordando como habíamos bailado, como me hizo el amor toda la noche, sus exigencias y la manera en que me había dominado «¿Edward era un Amo?»—. Edward déjame salir de aquí —volví a gritar.

—¿Pueden callarse las jodidas bocas y dejarme leer en paz? —espetó la otra mujer. Aunque fue algo brusca su tono de voz era suave.

—Déjanos hablar, Bree, no ves que nuestro Amo ya tiene su harem completo ¿Acaso no eres feliz por eso? Nuestro Amo estará feliz y satisfecho, o es que ¿Ya no te importa su bienestar? —preguntaba la pelirroja.

—Claro que me importa más que nadie, pero todo lo tiene que hablar con él, nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer —le dijo mirándola fijamente, pude ver que sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Edward—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

—Bella.

—Yo soy Victoria y ella es Bree. Nuestro Amo ya tiene lo que tanto deseaba, una blanca, una pelirroja y ya encontró su castaña, a él no le gustan las rubias —comentó la pelirroja.

—Basta, yo no tengo Amo, necesito hablar con Edward y salir de aquí —comencé a golpear los barrotes con mis manos, les di patadas y lo que logré fue hacerme más daño—. Edward por favor, no me hagas esto. —Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas desconsoladamente.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, era extraño, él no me habló de sus preferencias, simplemente tuvimos sexo impresionante y descontrolado, me había excitado de manera insospechada, notando que era algo brusco y dominante en su toque sin hacerme daño. Pensé que se debía a la pasión desbordada del momento, el desespero por la larga temporada que tenía sin sexo y me dejé llevar, dejándolo hacer lo que él había deseado con mi cuerpo. Para qué me iba a poner a analizar la situación si lo que estaba era disfrutando, sobre todo porque, en lo más profundo de mi ser, estaba deseando experimentar y, según lo poco que había leído sobre el tema —ya que últimamente había tenido mucha curiosidad por conocer un poco de ese mundillo—, se suponía que todo debería ser consentido, consensuado y sano, pero yo estaba retenida en contra de mi voluntad. No entendía nada, estaba secuestrada.

Según el reloj, que había en una de las paredes, ya eran las siete de la mañana. No dejaba de ver el movimiento de las manijas hacer su recorrido, dejaba mi vista fija deseando que las horas pasaran más rápidas, que todo fuese un estúpido sueño del que pronto despertaría. El único sonido que se escuchaba era mi respiración acelerada y el cambio de páginas del libro de Bree cada cierto tiempo, ella había continuado con su lectura y, aparentemente Victoria se había quedado dormida. Yo quería asearme y necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, las ganas de orinar me estaban desesperando.

—Bree, necesito ir al baño —le dije.

Ella solo levantó su mirada de la lectura y me observó fijamente, me sentía como un ratón en un laboratorio experimental, luego desvió su mirada hacia el reloj.

—En seguida podrás ir, en cualquier momento vendrán a por nosotras. Te aconsejo que te quedes lo más sumisa que puedas, no desearas ganarte un castigo o que nuestro Amo se moleste.

—¡Por Dios!, yo no tengo Amo, no soy una sumisa. —«¿O sí?», pensé.

—Sin duda, algo tuvo que ver el Amo en ti, para que traerte hasta aquí. Tienes que agradecerle que haya posado su mirada y te escogiera. Existen una variedad de sumisas, Bella y, definitivamente, tú serás un reto para nuestro Amo.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, necesito que me expliques lo de los tipos de sumisas.

—Están las sumisas como yo, sé que soy sumisa, me gusta y mi mayor placer es el bienestar de mi Amo, complacerlo en todo es mi mayor felicidad, estoy orgullosa de pertenecerle, y mi máxima satisfacción es comprobar que se siente a gusto.

La mayor muestra de tu sumisión será tu postura ante su presencia. De rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y en silencio.

"Hay sumisas por convicción, por conveniencia y por curiosidad. Las hay a las que les encanta provocar a su Amo para ser castigadas, a las que les gusta el sado, a las que le encanta complacerlo, —que ese es el mayor objetivo de una sumisa—, las hay quienes buscan protección, o quienes por curiosidad necesitan de alguien que saque su lado sumiso…simplemente hay unas que solo les encanta jugar. Hay que tener cuidado con los Amos que te encuentras en el mundillo, porque hay de todo…"

Esta mujer hablaba y yo estaba estupefacta, yo era una completa ignorante en el tema. Sin embargo, todo lo que decía no me era desconocido, ya lo había leído, pero ella parecía muy conocedora, una experta.

—"Tienes que entender que todos los esfuerzos de tu Amo deben ser para enseñar, guiar y motivar a su sumisa, ayudarla a ser capaz de ser. Cuando la sumisa entienda que es un tesoro valioso por lo que es, ella le servirá mucho mejor y la relación crecerá mucho más fuerte. Pero en este mundo puedes encontrarte con cualquier cosa, unos que dicen ser Amos y no lo son".

¡Mierda! ¿En qué categoría estaría Edward, si nos tenía aquí encerradas?, pero este par se veían realmente cómodas con su sumisión.

—Creo entender todo lo que me explicas —dije yo cuando me recuperé de mi estupor.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas. En mi opinión los Amos necesitan a sus sumisas tanto como nosotras necesitamos de ellos. Lo Amos sienten placer en dominar y controlar todo, en ocasiones para ellos es difícil encontrar una buena sumisa, que sea totalmente entregada, respetuosa, que entienda que complacer a su Amo en todos los aspectos es la premisa, incluso creo que ellos sufren más para encontrar a la indicada, es algo realmente complejo —concluyó Bree.

—Todo eso es perfecto, pero es una relación que debe ser consensuada y yo estoy aquí retenida a la fuerza. —Mis ojos se anegaron de nuevo.

—Deja que nuestro Amo te diga, estoy segura de que él tendrá una buena explicación para esto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward a través de ella. ¡Madre mía!, estaba sexy, caliente e imponente. Tenía su torso desnudo, con unos vaqueros negros y descalzo. Traía su cabello revuelto y mojado, supuse que acababa de salir de la ducha, pude ver las gotitas de agua resbalando por sus marcados pectorales.

Se acercó hasta la jaula de mi derecha, Bree estaba arrodillada apoyando su trasero a sus talones, con las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos y su mirada hacia el suelo, tal como me lo había explicado hacia unos minutos. Giré a mi izquierda y Victoria tenia la misma postura ¿En qué jodido momento lo había hecho? Yo pensaba que estaba dormida.

Volví mi rostro nuevamente hacia los movimientos felinos de Edward, observando cómo se acercaba cual carcelero a la jaula que ocupaba Bree, abriendo la cerradura y entrando en ella. Le hice un escaneo completo a la situación.

—Buenos días, Bree —dijo parado frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Mi Amo. —Después de decir eso se agachó y le besó los pies con reverencia a Edward, para luego volver a su posición.

—Puedes mirarme —le dijo él.

Bree levantó su rostro para mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa, parecía otra mujer, ahora coqueta y con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Edward se inclinó hacia ella, le tiró del cabello llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y mordiendo su boca. Ella gimió pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, lamiendo y quitando los restos de sangre que le había dejado el felino.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, yo me había excitado. Gemí y ellos me escucharon, parecía una voyeur, no se me pasó por alto la sonrisa ladina de Edward y lo que le susurraba a Bree.

—Puedes salir a asearte, luego nos vemos en la cocina.

—Gracias, Mi Amo —diciendo esto, salió de la jaula y luego de la habitación.

Yo seguía estupefacta, estábamos secuestradas, enjauladas y aun así, ¿ella le agradecía?

¡Esto era de locos!

Edward salió dirigiéndose esta vez a la jaula de Victoria.

¡Joder!, yo me estaba orinando y por lo visto me dejaría de última.

Hizo los mismos movimientos, abrió la jaula y se acercó a ella.

—Buenos días, Victoria.

—Buenos días, Mi Amo —dijo y también besó sus pies.

A ella no le dijo que lo mirara, Edward se dio la vuelta rodeándola, se posó detrás de Victoria, agachándose y diciéndole cosas al oído, ella solo asentía y sonreía dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, mientras él le acariciaba el cuello, bajaba hasta sus pechos y le retorcía los pezones con sus dedos.

¿Qué coño deseaba este hombre? ¿Excitarme? ¿Darme celos? Yo tenía una enorme confusión, pero las imágenes que tenía frente a mí no me dejaban pensar con claridad, tampoco podía ignorarlos, era imposible apartar mi mirada de ellos, era sumamente erótico.

—Ve directa mi habitación y te aseas allí, luego iremos a desayunar —dijo y besó su cuello.

—Gracias, Mi Amo. —Al igual que Bree desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Edward por fin salió parándose frente a la puerta de la jaula que yo ocupaba.

—Buenos días, Bella.

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana mis niñas hermosas…


	4. Sueño o Realidad 2da Parte

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos, si te gusta o no puedes dejar un comentario._**

**_Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura._**

**_Gracias a los seguidores y favoritos, aunque no comenten sé que están allí._**

**_Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…_**

* * *

_**Sueño de una Sumisa.**_

**Capítulo 3**

_**Sueño o realidad. 2da parte.**_

"_**A veces me creo un sueño dentro de otro sueño y me confundo en cuál de los dos soy real..." **__**Orlando Faias**_

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Para mí no son nada buenos, me quiero ir a mi casa.

—¿Estás segura? Yo te noto realmente excitada, tus ojos brillan de lujuria y estás jadeante.

—Edward, por favor, ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo me puedes tener retenida aquí contra mi voluntad? ¿Y a esas chicas? —cuestioné señalando las jaulas a mi alrededor.

—Ellas quieren estar aquí, es su decisión y el día que deseen marcharse, lo harán, romperemos el Contrato y no las retendré.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no es lo que yo deseo. Déjame ir, por favor.

—Si abro tu puerta ¿Te comportarás?

—Solo necesito ir al baño y luego marcharme a mi casa, esto no está bien —recordé lo que me había dicho Bree "Te aconsejo que te quedes lo más sumisa que puedas, no desearas ganarte un castigo o que nuestro Amo se moleste" ¡Joder!

Así que sin pensarlo me arrodillé, imitando la posición que había visto en ellas. Escuché como Edward habría mi puerta y se acercaba a mí, pero ahora lo único que podía ver eran sus pies desnudos.

¡Santo Cristo, hasta los pies los tenia hermosos este hombre!

«Céntrate, Bella» me reprendí.

—Te agradezco el respeto, en verdad lo aprecio, pero no estás en la obligación de postrarte, ya que no eres mi sumisa, por lo menos por ahora. —Tomó mis manos haciendo que me incorporara. —Ahora irás a asearte, desayunarás con nosotros y podrás preguntar todo lo que desees saber. —Me abrazó, pegándome a su firme torso desnudo, sentí mis pezones endurecer—. Te pido disculpas, Bella, no quiero dañarte, deseo que quieras estar aquí por tu propia voluntad. Entiendo que hice mal, pero te quedaste dormida y no podía dejarte sola en esa habitación, te veías muy apetecible y tentadora para tu propio bien —susurró en mi oído y yo me sentí terriblemente excitada, por su abrazo y su forma sugerente de hablarme.

¡Estaba totalmente perdida!

«¿Sería que Bree tenía razón? ¿y había una sumisa esperando a ser liberada dentro de mí?»

—Edward, yo estoy muy confundida —susurré contra su pecho.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verás, pero primero quiero hacer algo para que bajes esta tensión sexual que te está consumiendo ¿Te parece? —Continuaba susurrando en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda, consolándome, alejando mi preocupación—. Voy a vendarte los ojos, no te asustes, solo quiero que te relajes.

Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero, lo ató detrás de mi cabeza y sentí como quitaba las esposas que me ataban.

—Edward —susurré.

—_Shissst, _acuéstate.

¡Lo íbamos a hacer en el suelo!

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando hasta mis senos, metiendo un duro pezón en su boca, chupando y mordiendo, sentía su lengua húmeda recorrer mi cuerpo, bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo y luego hasta mi vagina empapada. Se detuvo un rato dando deliciosos lametazos a mi clítoris, enloqueciéndome mientras yo me retorcía de placer. Luego subió, nuevamente, besando mi boca y sintiendo el sabor de mi sexo en ella.

Posando su duro miembro en mi centro, me penetró lento y profundo.

—¿Te gusta, Bella?

—_Siiiii_.

—Abre los ojos, mírame.

¿Cómo iba a abrir los ojos si los tenía vendados? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Intenté quitarme la venda y al llevar mis manos a los ojos noté que no había ninguna.

—Bella, despierta, me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Eres una dormilona.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, las ganas de orinar me podían, estaba algo desubicada. Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura, recostando su pecho a mi espalda, continuaba acariciándome y susurrándome al oído, estábamos acostados en la cama del hotel.

—¡Joder! —grité, haciendo que Edward diera un respingo detrás de mí—. Revisé mis muñecas, no tenían ninguna marca, estaban completamente sanas, había sido un sueño.

¡Mierda, una puta pesadilla!

—¿Sucede algo, Bella?

Volteé para encararlo, vi en su hermoso rostro la duda, el pobre tenía cara de susto, seguro estaba pensado que estaba demente. Yo continuaba revisando mi cuerpo.

—¿Está todo en orden? Es decir, ¿tu inventario está completo?, espero no haberme comido alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Lo digo por la forma en que te estás revisando —decía burlonamente—. Aunque ganas no me faltaron.

Toqué su _piercing_ con la yema de mis dedos, mis manos temblaban, acaricié su rostro llegando hasta su boca.

—No, no es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Te sucede con frecuencia?, te vi inquieta e intenté despertarte, pero estabas profundamente dormida y ahora estas temblorosa. ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba mientras acariciaba mi cabello y despejaba mi cara de ellos.

Yo estaba perdida en el verde de sus ojos.

—Disculpa, tengo el sueño pesado. Y la verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba.

—Bueno pero ya despertaste, ya pasó el susto ¿De qué iba tu sueño? —dijo posándose sobre mí y susurrándome al oído.

—Déjame ir al baño y te lo cuento, estoy urgida —me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me senté en el wáter, descargando mi vejiga.

¡Dios!, había sido un sueño tan real. Volví a la cama y me acurruqué.

—¿Qué me decías? —pregunté.

Se posó encima de mí y comenzó a moverse sugerentemente.

—Te decía que me tengo que ir, pero quiero dejarte primero en tu casa.

—Está bien. —Ya me sentía bastante espabilada, mi pulso acelerado se había regularizado, pero Edward y sus movimientos sugerentes no me dejaban pensar. Besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y yo estaba jodidamente caliente por el sueño tan real que había tenido—. ¿No que te tienes que ir? —pregunté.

—Lo pasé realmente bien, Bella —decía mientras rozaba su polla en mi centro—. Quisiera hacerlo de nuevo, pero se han acabado los condones.

—Es una pena —le dije y sonreí—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Como las once, creo.

—_Ummmm_, dormí toda la mañana.

—Sí, si no te despierto hubiera tenido que dejarte aquí sola, pero no me parecía muy caballeroso por mi parte.

—Tienes razón, gracias por despertarme. Igual el sueño que tuve fue algo aterrador.

—Prepárate para llevarte a tu casa —decía mientras se levantaba y vestía—. Y luego me cuentas de qué iba.

Salimos del hotel, qué noche la de anoche, creo que la recordaría por mucho, mucho tiempo. El día estaba hermosamente soleado, después de hacer una parada en un Starbucks, llegamos a la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

Brevemente le dije lo que había soñado.

—Soñé que me tenías secuestrada y encadenada.

—¡Joder!, no voy a olvidar la imagen que acabas de dejar grabada en mi mente ¿Te gustan los juegos de Rol? —comentó emocionado con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—La verdad es que últimamente he estado _googleando _información al respecto.

—Entiendo ¿Por curiosidad? —preguntó.

—_Aja_. —Hacia unos minutos que habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante.

Edward me tomó de la mano.

—Me gustaría poder verte de nuevo. —Rodó su asiento hacia atrás y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. Ven aquí. Préstame tu móvil.

Se lo di, marcó un número y esperó.

Di un respingo, cuando sentí una vibración en la parte interna de mi muslo izquierdo.

—No es un vibrador, es mi móvil —dijo riendo. Colgó—. Así yo tendré tu número y tú el mío.

Rozó mis labios con sus dedos, donde me había mordido, aun los sentía hinchados.

—Debería disculparme por esto, pero en realidad me ha gustado dejarte marcada. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer a menos que me lo pidas. —Sonreía—. Mi intención no era hacerte daño, pero en el momento no medí.

—No hay problema, Edward, recuerdo haberte dejado una marca también. —Yo le había mordido el hombro en plena acción y tampoco iba a pedir disculpas por ello—. La pasé realmente genial.

—¿Crees qué podamos repetir?, digo si te apetece, claro. —Me acariciaba la espalda baja y se frotaba contra mi centro.

—Vale, llámame y quedamos —le contesté mimosa, su roce estaba haciendo estragos en mi coño que ya se estaba empapando.

—Esta vez me gustaría empezar pero por un café. Conocernos.

—Eso sería estupendo —dije.

—¿Bella?

—_Ummmm._ —Su cercanía, su olor y el roce de su nariz en mi cuello me tenían de nuevo excitada.

—Me gustaría estar dentro de ti, de nuevo. Podríamos hacerlo aquí en el coche sin ningún problema, estamos cómodos. —Ahora rozaba su boca desde el centro de mis pechos, subiendo por mi cuello, mi clavícula y mordía mi mentón—. ¡Joder!, me encantas.

—No creo que sea buena idea, a plena luz del día, a menos que desees que nos arresten.

—Yo te puedo arrestar, en mi casa tengo un par de esposas. Se las robé a Jasper, su padre es policía —reía de nuevo—. Además, no se vería nada, los vidrios son tan oscuros que nadie lo notaria.

—No, es una mala idea, ahora déjame ir, tú tienes cosas que hacer y yo también.

—Tu sueño fue putamente erótico y me pusiste cachondo. No es mi culpa.

—¿Eres un Amo, Edward?

—_Nooo_, por Dios, eso no es lo mío, pegar con látigos, la ropa de cuero, el látex, los castigos —ponía cara de circunstancias—. Pero si me gustan los juegos y mucho, controlar la situación, dominar un poco, y dar nalgadas, me encanta. ¿Y a ti?

—Se ve bastante interesante.

—¿Te vestirías de dominatriz y esas cosas?

—No sé, nunca lo he pensado. —Ahora era yo la que reía.

—Ok, entonces te llamaré, quizás logre encadenarte al cabecero de mi cama algún día —dijo susurrando y yo me estremecí.

Me dio un largo beso, chupando, lamiendo, enroscando su lengua con la mía, me hubiera quedado sentada sobre él lo que restaba de día, este hombre era jodidamente sexy y aun en el sueño había sido excitante, me había quedado con ganas, definitivamente me gustaría que algún día Edward me esposara a su cama.

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana, besos de a dos.

Cleo.


	5. La Realidad

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos. Las actualizaciones serán semanales._**

**_Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura._**

**_Gracias por los favoritos y seguidoras que aunque no comentan sé que leen y están allí, sin embargo me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Si te gusta o no, puedes dejar un comentario_**

**_Y un agradecimiento especial a Shamyx y a rolu073 por sus rr, me animan a continuar con esta aventura._**

**_Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…_**

* * *

_**Sueño de una Sumisa.**_

**Capítulo 4**

_**La realidad.**_

_**Cuando la realidad y la ficción se confunden, creo que soy esquizofrénica. Cleo Romano Pattinson**_

«Una semana y aun no sabía nada de Edward, creo que el hombre se había arrepentido, quizás mi sueño aunado a mi realidad eran demasiado buenos para que se materializaran, por lo menos tendría unos excelentes recuerdos de ambos». Pensaba, mientras estaba frente al espejo y peinaba mi cabello en una cola alta, un poco apresurada porque ya era hora de marcharme a la oficina.

El día había pasado sin mayores inconvenientes, demasiado tranquilo a mi parecer, los almacenes estaban prácticamente vacíos, llegaba el invierno, por lo general los consumidores se abastecían de muchos enlatados, no se sabía cuándo podía venir una nevada que te dejara atrapado en casa y sin alimentos. Necesitaba que llegaran los nuevos productos, sin embargo para eso debería esperar hasta la próxima semana.

Me despedí de las chicas hasta el lunes, este fin de semana tendría una sesión de limpieza a fondo de mi departamento, ya le hacía falta unos cariñitos, tal vez mover los muebles de lugar para que circulara la energía, como siempre decía Alice. Esa amiga mía tenía una extraña manera de llevar la vida según el _Feng shui_, algo extraño pero que según a ella le funcionaba.

Estaba feliz por Alice, esta noche tendría una cita con Jasper, parece que iban a dejar de tontear y comenzar a conocerse. Qué decir de Rose, que no había dejado de mandarse mensajes con Emmett desde el viernes pasado. Ellas iban por lo seguro, y esto me hacía pensar que definitivamente yo había empezado al revés con Edward, primero había sido sexo y ahora nada. Me dijo que llamaría, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo había hecho, no quería parecer desesperada, pero es que hasta lo extrañaba.

Estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura de mi departamento cuando mi móvil sonó.

Era él.

—¿Hola? —dije titubeante, estaba emocionada, pero no quería que Edward lo notara.

—Hola, hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú, qué cuentas? —pregunté mientras dejaba mi bolso en la mesa de centro y me recostaba en el sofá.

—Bastante atareado esta semana, pero quería saber si podíamos desayunar mañana y tomarnos ese café ¿Qué me dices?

—La verdad es que me encantaría, Edward, pero mañana tengo día de limpieza. —Que excusa más estúpida, aunque me moría por verlo, quería hacerme la dura un rato. Joder, ni me había enviado un simple mensaje en toda a semana.

—¿Y si lo tomamos esta noche? Digo, si puedes, o una copa quizás, no puedo beber mucho.

—¿No puedes beber?

—Sí, es una tontería pero el lunes nos hacen las pruebas anuales en la empresa y me estoy cuidando.

—Claro, entiendo —me quité los zapatos y revisé mis pies, tenía que hacer la pedicura urgente.

—Vale, entonces ¿Qué me dices?, tomamos algo esta noche y luego lo quemamos en mi casa o en la tuya, así te ayudo con la limpieza mañana.

«Madre mía, quemarlo, así como sexo desenfrenado para bajar el alcohol» sonaba genial.

—No, creo que la limpieza puede esperar. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Ya, veo que cambiaste de opinión ¿Acaso hay un marido en casa?, no me pareció eso la semana pasada o ¿Me estás evitando?

—No, para nada, lo del café mañana me suena genial y lo de la limpieza es verdad, pero puede esperar. —Vamos, no podía decirle que tenía que hacerme la pedicura y el depilado, si nos veíamos mañana podría trabajar en mi cuerpo esta noche.

—Perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las ocho.

—Ok, eres madrugador.

—Siempre, me da la impresión que el día dura más. Por lo general me levanto a las cinco, ya es una costumbre de muchos años.

—Para mí es suficiente los días de trabajo, los fines de semana duermo mucho más.

—Sí, recuerdo que eres dormilona. Pero hagamos algo, te dejo para que descanses temprano, así podrás levantarte sin mucho esfuerzo mañana. Espero que seas puntual.

—A las ocho estaré abajo esperándote.

—No, prefiero que esperes mi llamada, y ¿Qué tal si te pones una falda?, me encantan tus piernas.

¡Joder!, ya volvía el mandón, había tardado.

—Como diga el señor—dije con sorna.

—¿Con qué quieres jugar?, déjame decirte que te estas ganando un par de azotes—escuché unas contagiosas carcajadas.

Gemí y carraspeé para disimular. «¡Madre mía!», tuve una fuerte contracción y no eran mariposas precisamente. Ese hombre decía unas cosas que me ponían a mil.

—Está bien, esperaré tu llamada y estaré lista, voy a portarme como una niña buena, no me gustaría ser castigada. —Yo sonreía de solo imaginar lo que diría después de mi indirecta.

—Escuché lo anterior, aunque lo disimulaste muy bien. Y en referencia a lo de ser castigada, se me ocurren un par de cosas que disfrutaríamos mucho.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunté. Le seguiría el juego.

—Toda semana me torturé recordando tu sueño la noche que estuvimos juntos. ¿Te apetece que juguemos un poco cuando nos veamos?

—La verdad es que lo estoy deseando, Edward.

—¡Joder!, en serio ¿no podemos vernos ahora? —susurró.

—Hasta mañana, Edward. —Tenía que cortar la llamada, de lo contrario le pediría que viniera a casa a follarme toda la noche.

—Hasta mañana, Bella. Que tengas un sueño perverso, así tendremos algo muy entretenido para conversar —colgó.

No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba su cara sonriente. Toda la semana había recordado el jodido sueño ¡Dioses!, si él no lo interrumpe al despertarme, seguramente hubiese tenido un buen orgasmo.

Me fui hasta mi habitación y terminé de quitarme la ropa, me metería a la bañera para consentirme un rato y luego me haría la pedicura, mañana estaría radiante. Estando dentro del agua tibia no dejaba de imaginar que tendría preparado mi felino, había dicho "jugar un poco", el solo pensamiento me estremeció.

Después de acicalarme noté que tenía hambre, me preparé un tazón de cereal con leche, me senté nuevamente en el sofá para ver televisión mientras comía. Hice zapping por varios canales sin interesarme en nada, hasta que un programa llamó mi atención. Era de automóviles, estaban comentando sobre las nuevas ventajas de los coches eléctricos, apoyando la premisa de salvemos al planeta, pero lo que llamó mi atención era que entre los moderadores estaba Edward.

Me dio un ataque de risa, no sé por qué me parecía tan gracioso verlo hablar por tv, parecía tonta, pero es que no parecía él; con esas gafas transparentes de seguridad, el ceño fruncido, estaban hablando desde una ensambladora de coches.

Pensé que lo había idealizado durante toda la semana, pero no era así; su voz gruesa, su cabello desordenado, me mostraban que ese hombre era guapo en realidad, incluso se veía más acuerpado, tenían razón las mujeres cuando pasaban hambre para no verse rellenitas en la pantalla.

Edward hablaba con mucha seguridad… el generador de caracteres rezaba Ingeniero Edward Cullen desde la planta General Motors de Michigan. Vamos, que si había estado ocupado toda la semana, quizás por eso no me había contactado.

…"El Chevrolet Volt es un vehículo híbrido eléctrico desarrollado por General Motors, lanzado en Estados Unidos en diciembre de dos mil diez. Las entregas en Canadá iniciaron en septiembre de dos mil once y en el mercado europeo"…

Este hombre era un cerebrito. Yo no salía de mi asombro, aunque no estaba familiarizada con algunos términos de los que hablaba, estaba embobada observándolo.

"…La particularidad de este vehículo radica en que el motor de gasolina no mueve el coche de forma directa, sino que está unido a un generador de cincuenta y tres kilovatios que carga la batería cuando se está agotando, por lo que el coche siempre es propulsado por el motor eléctrico"...

Después de eso no escuché nada más, parecía que el mundo se había detenido y solo veía el movimiento de sus labios, los imaginaba hablándome a mí, viéndome a través de la pantalla, empecé a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca.

Apagué todo y me fui a la cama, no podía dejar de especular sobre mi felino de ojos verdes, al día siguiente lo vería de nuevo, quizás pudiésemos tener una buena amistad, me reí.

«Una amistad, Bella ¿en serio?, si lo que menos quieres es eso, tú lo que quieres es que te folle duro, hasta que quedes muerta y harta de sexo».

Definitivamente estaba loca.

Puse el despertador, con el sueño tan pesado que tenía no podía darme el lujo de quedarme dormida, por lo menos no esa mañana.

.

.

Dormí como un bebé, al sonar el despertador no me molesté por el ruido estridente como otros días, todo lo contrario, me estiré en la cama y noté la enorme sonrisa en mi cara, me levanté con energías y feliz, «que zorra»… todo porque vería a Edward.

Me bañe y lavé mi cabello, tenía el tiempo suficiente para secarlo y pasarle la plancha, quería dejarlo totalmente lacio, con la toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo, me eché crema hidratante, luego me maquillé, un poco de mascara para pestañas y brillo labial, quizás solo tomáramos un café.

Ya desde que me metí a la cama sabía que ropa me iba a poner, él quería una falda, así que opté por un vestido estampado color champán, que tenía diminutas flores blancas y me llegaba justo a mis rodillas, el detalle llamativo es que era cruzado en la espalda y no podía usar _brasier_, tenía que aprovechar los pocos días que quedaban antes que el invierno se desatara. Me coloqué unas sandalias altas que se amarraban a mis tobillos por unas cintas del mismo color del vestido. Cuando estuve lista me di un último vistazo.

«¡Sí, estaba perfecta para matar!»

A cinco minutos para las ocho sonó mi móvil.

—Hola—contesté.

—Ya estoy abajo.

—Buenos días para ti también.

—Te los daré cuando estés aquí frente a mi ¿vale?

—Bien, ya bajo.

Edward se encontraba recostado a la puerta de una _Escalade_ negra, que combinaba con sus vaqueros, sus botas y gafas oscuras, llevaba una camisa blanca remangada hasta sus codos. Hermoso. Su cabello aún se notaba húmedo por la ducha.

Bajó sus gafas hasta la punta de su nariz observándome por encima de ellas, me tendió una de sus manos y me dio un giro apreciándome por todos lados, hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.

—Me gusta. Buenos días. —Llevó mi mano a su boca, besando mi palma y luego la parte interna de mi muñeca, sin dejar de mirarme. La bajó tirando de mí y acercándome más a él, mientras se quitaba las gafas me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. Sentí su aliento caliente y su sabor mentolado. Fue un beso suave pero invasor, saboreándonos y disfrutando del reencuentro.

—Estás hermosa —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

—Sabes a fresa. —Su lengua hizo un descarado recorrido por sus labios.

—Es el brillo labial. Y tú sabes a menta.

—Es el enjuague bucal —sonrió—. ¿Desayuno?

—Si —Abrió la puerta para mí—. ¿Qué paso con tu Pontiac?

—Ese es solo para los viernes, este es mi vehículo de trabajo. Pero para hoy pensé que esta sería más cómoda. Aunque pensándolo bien no tanto para ti, por el vestido.

Me ayudó a subir y me llevó a un pequeño restaurante de comida internacional.

—Pensé que iríamos a por un café.

—No, los fines de semana trato de comer completo, ya es una costumbre, dicen que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y, para lo que tengo pensado, tenemos que comer bien —comentó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Ya comenzaba con su doble sentido y me encantaba.

Comimos un delicioso desayuno, tipo bufet, Edward se sirvió un poco de todo. Dios, este hombre comía mucho, ¿dónde lo metía? supuse que también se ejercitaba para tener ese cuerpo tan tonificado.

—¿Dónde se va toda esa comida? —pregunté.

—La quemo en el gimnasio, todos los días.

—Lo imaginé.

—Pero tú no te quedas atrás, tienes muy buen cuerpo ¿Practicas algún deporte?

—Corro todas las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, y me gusta ir dos veces al gimnasio para hacer Yoga o Pilates.

—Sí, se nota en tu flexibilidad. —sonrió.

Al terminar de comer y pagar la cuenta me preguntó:

—¿A tu casa o a la mía, Bella?

—Donde quieras.

—Bien vamos.

Al llegar a la camioneta abrió de nuevo la puerta para mí, ayudándome a subir y tocando con descaro mi trasero. Me senté girándome dándole el frente, él aún continuaba parado con la puerta abierta. Sin dejar de mirarme metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi vestido, rozando mi centro por encima de las bragas, mientras que con la otra me tomaba por el cuello y me acercaba a él para besarme, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar, después de torturarme y tragarse varios de mis gemidos, se separó dejándome jadeante.

—Pueden vernos—le dije con mi respiración entrecortada.

—Eso es lo excitante. Vámonos a mi casa —dijo susurrando sobre mis labios.

Bajó su mano tocando mi pecho y mi cintura a su paso, introduciéndola por debajo de la falda y haciéndole compañía a la otra. Metiendo sus pulgares en las delgadas tiras de mis bragas.

—Levántate si no quieres que las rompa.

Hice presión con mis talones, impulsándome para ayudarlo a sacarlas. Yo abrí mi boca para protestar, pero el asombro y la excitación no me dejaban formar una frase coherente, ni media oración.

—Buena chica —dijo y volvió a besarme. Cuando se separó llevó mis bragas a su nariz oliéndolas, después de aspirar fuerte, las guardó en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su vaquero—. Me encanta tu olor, Bella. —Apoyó sus manos a mis rodillas, rozando con sus dedos la parte trasera de ellas—. Déjame desatar tus zapatos, quiero que estés cómoda.

Gemí.

—Edward, casi tengo un orgasmo con solo verte hacer eso.

—Aun no estoy empezando, pero tengo una idea de cómo puedo darte varios —decía mientras desataba los lazos de mis sandalias y acariciaba sutilmente mis pies—.Vamos a jugar un poco, si te parece mucho solo me dices y paramos, aquí no hay ningún acuerdo, todo lo que hagamos será para el disfrute de ambos, no quiero que te sientas incomoda por nada, si es así pues me lo dices. Poco a poco podemos ir viendo que nos gusta y tener la libertad de comunicarlo al otro.

—Eso suena muy bien. Lo genial es que no soy adivina, no leo mentes, así que no tengo la menor idea de cuál será tu siguiente paso.

—Es bueno que estés a la expectativa. Déjame sujetarte. —Ajustó mi cinturón de seguridad, rozando su nariz por mi cuello y haciéndome estremecer, cada palabra que decía con doble sentido me ponía más—. Lo que te puedo asegurar, es que nunca te haría daño.

—Si continuamos así, te voy a saltar encima, Edward. —Le rocé su mástil empalmado con el dorso de mi mano de forma inocente, robándole un gruñido.

—Me has dado una excelente idea. —dicho esto, cerró mi puerta y rodeó la camioneta para montarse y conducir. Noté como se ajustaba los pantalones, recolocando su miembro erecto —. No creo que pueda conducir hasta mi casa en estas condiciones, tendremos que hacer una parada antes.

—¿Por preservativos?, espero que esta vez tengas suficientes.

—No te preocupes, compré una caja de treinta. —Levantó sus cejas varias veces—. ¿Crees que sean suficientes para hoy?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Bella, no me retes, quizás luego salgamos en el Records Guinness —soltó unas buenas carcajadas contagiándome.

Me encantaba su risa y las arruguitas que se le hacían alrededor de sus ojos.

—Te ves lindo cuando sonríes.

—¿Te parezco lindo?

—Sí, muy lindo.

—¿Eso es porque me viste desnudo?

—No, estoy segura que no es solo por eso.

—Pues tú no eres solo linda, estas realmente buena y me gustas mucho. —Tomó mi mano presionando un poco sobre ella y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

Me quedé sin palabras.

En cinco minutos estaba estacionando debajo de un enorme árbol, en el aparcamiento de la parte norte de Central Park.

—¿Querías venir al parque, o es que vives en un árbol a lo Peter Pan?

—Esto no es gracioso, te dije que no llegaría a casa así —dijo señalando su polla empalmada. Soltó el botón de su vaquero, bajó su cremallera y luego los bóxer liberando su erección—. Abre el compartimento, saca un condón y colócamelo. —Ordenó señalando el espacio frente a mí.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Solo haz lo que te digo.

Entendí que había comenzado nuestro juego.

Abrí y de verdad si tenía un paquete de treinta condones ¡Dioses!, tomé uno, rasgué el envoltorio y se lo puse, Edward posó su mano sobre la mía, llevándola hasta la base de su erección y subiendo varias veces: masturbándose.

—Ok, ven aquí —diciendo eso me ayudó a sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ubicado su polla en mi centro empapado, invadiéndome con ella lentamente, mientras soltaba el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, comenzó a moverse lentamente y yo me impulsaba con mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dijo un minuto después.

Sacó de su lado izquierdo un juego de esposas, girándolas en su mano cerca de mi rostro.

Gemí.

Tomó mis manos y las llevó a mi espalda, ajustando las esposas a mis muñecas.

—Me estas inmovilizando.

—_Aja _—Tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. No vayas a hacer presión para que no te maltrates.

—No sé si es buena idea, alguien puede pasar y nos pueden pillar. —Estábamos jadeantes.

—Nadie va a pasar por aquí y, si lo hacen no verán dentro, los vidrios son muy oscuros. De todas maneras imaginar que alguien nos puede ver es excitante —colocó sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a movernos de forma sincronizada.

—Quiero tocarte, Edward.

—No, solo disfruta. —Su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía.

—Esto… me lo… vas... a pagar—le decía entre gemidos, el placer me estaba desbordando.

—Estaré dichoso… esperando tu venganza. —Subió mi falda y me dio una sonora nalgada—. Ahora concéntrate y haz que me corra. —Besaba y mordía mis labios, chupaba mi cuello, llegaba hasta mis pechos y torturaba mis pezones por encima de la fina tela de mi vestido, el roce era delicioso y más teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba _brasier_. Ya sentía como se concentraba la tensión en mi vientre. Edward se impulsaba llegando más profundo hasta mi cérvix. Yo simplemente me dejaba hacer, me tenía indefensa ante él.

Bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris con su pulgar.

«¡Dios, a ese dedo tendría que hacerle un monumento!», tres estocadas y me llegó el orgasmo, potente y arrasador. Sentí como se curvaban mis pies y convulsionaba mi vientre con los espasmos, Edward continuaba moviéndose, cuando escuché un gruñido amortiguado en mi cuello.

El felino se liberaba muy clavado dentro de mí.

* * *

Hasta la próxima semana chicas… ya nos queda el último capítulo, Besos de a dos.


	6. Ya No Quiero Seguir Soñando

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**_

_**Gracias por los favoritos y seguidoras que aunque no comentan sé que leen y están allí, sin embargo me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Si te gusta o no, puedes dejar un comentario**_

_**Y un agradecimiento especial a una fantasmita soñadora que comenta pero no sé su nombre, gracias corazón, me alegro que te guste la historia. A Shamyx, a rolu073 y a Wanda por sus rr, me animan a continuar con esta aventura.**_

_**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**_

* * *

_**Sueño de una Sumisa.**_

**Capítulo 5. Final.**

_**Ya no quiero seguir soñando.**_

"_**Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido, es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación" **__**Ninon de Lenclos**__**.**_

Me encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aun sentía nuestras respiraciones agitadas después de esta increíble sesión de sexo. El estar sin la posibilidad de mover mis manos para poder tocarlo y sentirme indefensa, me había enloquecido, logrando un orgasmo asombroso. Solo había esposado mis muñecas, para mí era la primera vez y aunque pudiera ser algo no tan fuera de lo común, en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba tocando el cielo. Parecía algo inaudito pero no pondría en duda de que esos jueguecitos serían muy divertidos.

—Bella.

—_Ummm_.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien —susurré a su oído.

—Me alegra saberlo, gírate un poco para quitarte esto —dijo tocando el artículo metálico con el que me tenía inmóvil.

Me sacó las esposas y revisó mis muñecas, acariciándolas y haciendo suaves masajes.

—Estas pequeñas marcas desaparecerán en cualquier momento, solo es el roce, no te hiciste daño.

—Mi piel es muy blanca y tiende a enrojecer fácilmente. No te preocupes, Edward.—Le resté importancia.

—Tengo que preocuparme, de ahora en adelante tendré que cuidar de ti para no romperte, pareces delicada—dijo sonriente mientras se movía de manera sugerente, aún estaba encajado dentro de mí.

—Yo soy muy fuerte. —Levanté mis brazos y le enseñé mis bíceps femeninos pero definidos—. Toca aquí —le dije llevando una de sus manos para que tocara mi musculo.

—Mejor me porto bien entonces, tienes brazos que aparentan pegar duro.

—Pego muy duro, de hecho no querrás probar uno de mis golpes.

—Dejemos los golpes a un lado, mejor bésame —llevó mis manos a su cuello y me enroscó dentro de sus brazos.

Besaba divino, su lengua húmeda se enroscaba con la mía, chupaba y daba leves mordiscos a mis labios. Era el jodido paraíso. Después de que nuestras respiraciones y pulsaciones se ralentizaran, me separé de Edward, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, llenando mis pulmones de su aroma.

Su ímpetu, irreverencia y dominación me ponían, solo me había bastado volver a verle, olerle y sentirle, para perderme en sus orbes verde esmeralda. No me hacía falta nada más, podría vivir el resto de mi vida en su regazo, atada a él.

Media hora después estábamos estacionando en el sótano del edificio donde vivía Edward, estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de New York, ¡Joder! Si no es porque lo había visto en televisión, le preguntaría a que se dedicaba.

Al entrar noté su escasa decoración, tenía un gusto peculiar y algo ecléctico. Las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con cuadros impresionistas y todo su mobiliario en tonos café anunciaba un típico departamento de soltero. Me dio un corto recorrido donde vi la cocina de mármol negro con accesorios en acero, estaba impecable, seguramente ahí nadie cocinaba.

Llegamos a su habitación, espaciosa con una inmensa cama en el centro, a la izquierda una pared cubierta completamente por un espejo que iba desde el suelo al techo y a su derecha una puerta que supuse era el baño, una mesa y dos sillas, al fondo un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, por donde el sol penetraba iluminando con luz natural toda la estancia. Se podía apreciar gran parte de Manhattan por la altura del piso onceavo, de noche debería ser todo un espectáculo. En una de las esquinas, una televisión de plasma estaba en su base aérea colgada en la pared con reproductor de video.

—Muy linda tu casa.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te guste, ahora se ve más bonita contigo aquí y no te voy a dejar salir en todo lo que resta de día, estarás secuestrada —susurró en mi oído.

De inmediato regresaron imágenes de mi sueño secuestrada en la mazmorra, me estremecí por el recuerdo. Edward comenzó a besar y morder mi cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos a su paso.

Sentía que estaba en deuda con Edward, la vez anterior me había regalado dos orgasmos y quería devolverle el favor, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la cama para que se sentara, le daría una mamada que nunca olvidaría.

—Siéntate—comencé a bajar la cremallera de mi vestido, para luego sacarlo por encima de mi cabeza y quedar completamente desnuda ante su atenta mirada.

Desaté mis sandalias mientras observa a Edward que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama inclinado hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos.

Me acerqué.

—Dame tu camisa—dije agachándome y tomando el dobladillo para sacarla por su cabeza. No quería perder tiempo en quitar botón por botón, total ya había quedado bastante arrugada por la sesión de sexo en su camioneta, la tiré en una de las sillas junto a mi vestido—. Acuéstate—Fui a por el cinturón, lo saqué completamente y lo colgué en mi cuello, para luego desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera de su vaquero, estaba muy ¿duro? ¡Dioses!, le presioné un poco por encima del bóxer robándole un fuerte gruñido.

Respiró profundo y preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes pensado?

Vi como levantaba su ceja haciendo que el _piercing _brillara con el reflejo de la luz.

—Quiero jugar un rato, tú solo relájate.

Edward sonreía con burla, con sus manos cruzadas debajo de su cabeza, mientras yo luchaba por bajar sus pantalones.

—Levanta un poco tu flojo trasero y colabora.

Escuché como se carcajeaba. Levantó su pelvis y le arrastré los vaqueros hasta sus rodillas llevándome el bóxer en el proceso.

Frente a mi saltó su miembro erguido, brillante y venoso, una gota asomaba en su ranura, me relamí los labios, estaba loca por probarlo. Sin dejar de mirar sus orbes verdes bajé llevando mi boca a su polla, pasando la lengua de forma ascendente desde la base hasta la punta de su glande y enroscándola a su alrededor sutilmente, hice el recorrido de nuevo a la inversa bajando hasta sus testículos, besando y chupando uno y luego el otro, mientras que con mi mano masajeaba su largura y con la otra arañaba sus oblicuos, lo único que escuchaba era sus gruñidos y maldiciones, subí de nuevo chupando fuertemente su punta, saboreando cual helado, rodeándolo con mi lengua y metiendo en mi boca lo más que podía.

Noté como se incorporaba para ver de primera mano el trabajo que le hacia

—Arrodíllate —me ordenó.

Se levantó de la cama tomó mi cabello haciendo una coleta con su mano y tirando de él hacia atrás. Sentí la presión más no era dolorosa.

—Abre más, quiero que lo metas todo en tu boquita. —Una sonrisa pícara delataba su orden anterior. Poco a poco podía discernir cuando estábamos jugando y cuando no.

¡Cristo!, lo metería todo aunque me ahogara, pensé en crema batida o chocolate, la próxima vez vendría preparada y traería un bote en mi bolso.

Metía y sacaba solo la punta, follando mi boca.

—Respira por la nariz para que no te ahogues y relaja la garganta—decía.

Luego lo sacaba por completo y volvía a meterlo hasta llegar más profundo. Edward me tenía bien sujeta por el cabello, no tenía mucha posibilidad de movimiento mientras él bombeaba dentro de mi boca.

—Sujétate a mis piernas, si así, ¡Joder! Excelente.

Le hice caso para estabilizarme, pero en vez de sujetarme a sus piernas subí mis manos hasta su trasero, podía sentir el vaivén de sus glúteos con el movimiento y como los contraía con cada embiste, su intromisión en mi boca era más certera, algunas estocadas eran profundas y duras, que intercalaba con movimientos suaves.

Nuestras miradas no se apartaban, podía ver sus esmeraldas oscurecidas por la lujuria, mientras que sentía que los míos podían salirse fuera de mis cuencas en cualquier momento.

—Quiero saber hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar, te voy a preguntar, si es sí, te sujetaras más a mí y si es no, simplemente dejarás caer tus manos. —Decía sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de mi boca—. ¿Puedo acabar en tu boca? Estoy a punto.

¡Dios! Me excité tanto que lo presioné más a mí, y sin dudarlo asentí.

Solo vi una sonrisa ladina que hizo que me mojara más. Continúo moviéndose, tres embistes más.

—¡Joder!, _siiiii_—gruñó, llenándome la boca con su semen. Un chorro tibio paso por mi garganta, respiré profundo y lo tragué todo, chupé y limpié su miembro hasta la última gota, luego se separó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Ven aquí —dijo palmeando su pecho sudoroso.

Me acosté encima de Edward a horcajadas, rozando su polla con mi coño empapado, que palpitaba con necesidad mientras me movía sobre él buscando mi placer.

—Sigue moviéndote, no pares—habló sobre mis labios, besando y probando su sabor en mi boca.

—Eres divino, me encanta tu sabor.

—Y tú eres jodidamente increíble mujer.

Edward continuaba empalmado dispuesto a seguir con otra ronda, despejó unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro colocándolos detrás de mis orejas, con una de sus manos comenzó a dar masajes en mi nuca mientras que con la otra apretaba mi trasero alentando mis movimientos sobre él.

—Tu boca hace maravillas, me sorprendiste. No me lo esperaba, en serio, pero fue jodidamente genial.

—Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, Edward, ahora solo te debo uno—contesté con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de dentífrico.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con su ceño fruncido.

—Que me diste un bono doble la semana pasada y me sentía en deuda.—le miré fijamente para comprobar su reacción. Yo por mi parte me sentía poderosa y muy excitada por lo que acababa de hacerle.

—Esto no era necesario me das más de lo que yo merezco, te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora concentrémonos en ti.

Nos giró quedando sobre mí sin dejar de mover y presionar su miembro sobre mi botón, arrodillándose en la cama llevó mis piernas a sus caderas. Unos movimientos más y me correría con solo la estimulación de su polla sobre mi clítoris, pero en ese momento paró.

Resoplé frustrada.

—No pares —gemí.

—Dame un minuto, quiero hacer algo.

—¿Ahora? Edward, lo que sea puede esperar.—Hice morritos.

—Esto no puede esperar, te aseguro que me lo agradecerás luego. Ahora quédate tranquila y disfruta.

—Pues en estos momentos quiero que me folles.

Se carcajeo.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Me esposó las manos por encima de mi cabeza en el cabecero de la cama y cada pie lo ató con una cinta,que supuse era de seda, atando los extremos a cada una de las patas de la misma, estaba como una "Y" invertida.

—Te voy a vendar los ojos y necesito que recuerdes lo que hablamos, si no te gusta algo solo me dices y pararé de inmediato.

—Está bien.

Con un pañuelo vendó mis ojos para luego darme un largo y estimulante beso, se separó y escuché como abría la puerta y salía de la habitación. Un minuto después sentí como se hundía la cama de nuevo por su peso.

Gotas frías caían en mis pechos endureciéndolos, no sé de qué se trataba, pero luego estas deslizaban por mi torso y otras hacia mi cuello estremeciéndome. Sentí su boca caliente lamer mis pezones cuando percibí el olor a fresas dulces. «Sirope de fresas» continuó esparciendo el líquido en mi cuerpo que intercalaba con deliciosos lametazos. Frio y caliente, me estaba enloqueciendo.

Colocó una cantidad sobre mi clítoris que se derramó rodando por la entrada de mi vagina hasta mi trasero.

—La madre que te parió.

—_Shhhh_ —dijo y me dio una sonora cachetada en la parte interior de mi muslo derecho, haciéndome respingar—. Cada vez que hables o escuche algún sonido te voy a dar un azote, así que mantén tu boca cerrada.

«¡Coño, estaba metido en el papel!»

Chupó mi clítoris con fruición, rápido y luego lento.

¡Jodida mierda!, y yo quería gritar de lo placentero que era lo que me estaba haciendo. Mordí mi labio inferior para evitar que algún tipo de sonido saliera de mi boca. Pero si lo reconsideraba los azotes también eran muy estimulantes. Lo único que podía hacer era retorcer mis dedos de manos y pies.

Sin más se apartó. Gemí. Otro azote.

—Tú ahora me perteneces, tu cuerpo es solo mío —dijo sobre mi boca para luego besarme.

Sentí el sabor dulzón a fresas en sus labios, Edward derramó unas gotas en los míos para luego pasar su lengua y chuparlos, comiéndose el dulce. Continuó con su labor, bajando de nuevo a mi centro, necesitaba correrme y él no me dejaba, estaba jugando con mi placer, me acercaba al borde y luego me alejaba.

¡Coño! me sentía igual que Anastasia, la mujer del famoso Grey. Ya no le tenía envidia alguna a ese personaje literario.

De repente escuché un sonido particularmente conocido, un zumbido ¡Dioses, un vibrador! Este hombre me iba a matar de placer. Mi reacción fue cerrar mis piernas por una fuerte contracción en mi vientre, pero estaban abiertas y amarradas sin posibilidad de hacerlo. Posó el objeto frio y vibratorio sobre mi botón, para luego bajar hasta mi entrada, jugaba unos segundos y subía de nuevo a torturar mi clítoris.

Si seguía mordiendo mi labio lo haría sangrar en cualquier momento. Pero el placer era infinito.

—Estas muy mojada e hinchada. Dime, Bella ¿te gusta lo que hago? —preguntó con su voz ronca y pausada.

¡Mierda!, yo no sabía si responder y recibir otro azote o quedarme callada y concentrarme en el inminente orgasmo que me estaba haciendo temblar.

—Puedes hablar, dime —insistió.

—_Siiii_, me gusta mucho.

—¿Quieres que pare? —dijo apartando el vibrador de mi centro.

—_Nooo_, por favor, no pares —grité.

Colocó el aparato en mi clítoris y metió un par de sus dedos bombeando dentro de mí. Sin más espera me corrí. Un orgasmo en mayúsculas, subrayado y en letras fluorescentes. Convulsioné mojando por completo su mano y las sábanas, sin embargo y aunque aún no terminaban mis contracciones, sacó sus dedos de mí y sentí el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, alineándose y entrando con un solo empuje.

Mi orgasmo continúo de forma infinita, Edward penetraba con estocadas duras llenándome por completo, moviéndose de una manera demencial.

«Después de esto necesitaría un paro de tres días, no voy a poder caminar»

Escuché varios gruñidos que se confundían con mis gritos lastimeros, no sabía si mi orgasmo había continuado o venia uno tras otro pero los espasmos eran incontrolables. Mis mejillas temblaban, el calor me consumía, tenía las piernas acalambradas. Pedazo de follada me estaba dando el felino. Un par de estocadas más y colapsó sobre mí.

Aun, con la respiración errática, Edward quitó la venda de mis ojos y pude observar su torso sudoroso, sus labios brillantes. ¡Dios!, todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Míranos —dijo volteando hacia la pared de espejos.

Giré mi rostro y la imagen que vi me dejó fascinada, era jodidamente erótica, yo tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos, el cabello desparramado sobre su cama y mi mirada llena de lujuria, parecía otra chica. Nunca lo olvidaría, esta proyección quedaría grabada en mi memoria por siempre. Desnudos, sudorosos, presa por su cuerpo, esposada y atada a su cama.

—Creo que necesitaré reposo clínico después de esto —le comenté.

—¿Te sientes mal, te hice daño? —preguntó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No, Edward estoy bien. Me siento como una diosa —dije regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida, enseñándome su perfecta dentadura blanca.

Quitó las esposas dando suaves masajes, desató mis piernas, luego se recostó en la cama abrazándome y dándome besos en la frente mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Estuvo perfecto, Bella.

—Sí, realmente lo he disfrutado mucho. Ahora tenemos que cambiar las sábanas o se manchará el colchón—dije subiendo mi mirada para perderme en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes por eso, tiene un protector debajo. Luego las pongo en la lavadora.

«¿Este hombre había pensado en todo o era costumbre?»

—No pienses tanto, Bella.

¡Coño, también leía mentes!

—¿Cómo puedes saber que estoy pensando? —pregunté.

—Bien, primero frunciste tu ceño y luego levantaste tus cejas sorprendida, eres transparente.

—Pillada.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco, ver televisión, tomar algo?, ¿qué te apetece?

—Tengo sed y quiero darme una ducha.

—Bien, detrás de esa puerta está el baño, ve mientras te busco algo de tomar. Tengo jugo, Coca Cola, agua.

—Una Coca Cola sería estupendo, Edward.

—Azúcar, es lo mejor para recuperarte —dijo sonriente.

Nos levantamos, vi como deslizaba uno de los espejos y detrás aparecía un vestidor, sacó un juego de sábanas colocándolas sobre la cama y un par de toallas, enrolló una a su cintura y la otra me la tendió.

—Date la ducha, en seguida vuelvo.

Entré al baño abrí los chorros del agua para darle la temperatura y me metí debajo. Unos minutos después entraba mi felino con dos vasos de Coca Cola. Me aparte del agua y tomé un largo trago del vaso que me había ofrecido.

—Gracias, está deliciosa.

Terminamos la ducha juntos, enjabonándonos el uno al otro. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se había elevado de nuevo, pero estaba agotada. Salimos a la habitación, Edward había cambiado las sábanas, ¡que velocidad! Sin vergüenza alguna volví a la cama.

—¿Qué tal una película? Tengo varias que no he visto. —Colocó unas junto a mí.

—Me parece bien. Esta no la he visto y me comentaron que es muy buena —dije señalando una del lote.

Después de ver la peli comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo. Este hombre era una máquina de follar.

—¿Te tienes que ir hoy?—preguntó.

—Para serte sincera, no quiero irme.

—Pues entonces quédate y te llevo mañana a tu casa —dijo sonriente—. Vamos tengo que alimentarte, no te vayas a desmayar.

Me dio una de sus camisetas y el solo se puso unos bóxer. Salimos a la cocina, vi como sacaba todos los ingredientes del refrigerador de una manera ordenada y los iba colocando en el mesón.

—¿Te gusta el pollo? —decía mientras colocaba un sartén en la cocina colocándole un toque de aceite.

—Sí, todo lo que sea con pollo por lo general me gusta.

—Bien, porque para hoy tenemos pollo con vegetales.

—Estupendo, ¿te ayudo en algo? —pregunté para no ser descortés, aunque en realidad yo no sabía freír ni un huevo.

—No, hoy eres mi invitada.

—Me puedo acostumbrar a esto —sonreí y respire aliviada, no deseaba dañar su platillo—. Háblame un poco de ti, Edward.

Vi como colocaba los cubos de pollo en el aceite caliente mientras picaba cebollas, pimientos y otros vegetales y los iba incorporando al sartén.

—¿Qué deseas saber? —Levantó su perfecta ceja atravesada por su _piercing._

—Todo.

—¿La versión larga o la corta? —preguntó. Aunque su mirada era de sorpresa, pude ver un amago de sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

—Por ahora me conformo con la corta, pero si continuamos como creo, tendrás tiempo suficiente para ir dándomela por partes.—Me estaba arriesgando a preguntar mucho, pero tenía tantas ganas de saber más de él.

—Si continuamos ¿cómo? —Ya el amago de sonrisa se había convertido en una amplia que mostraba su dentadura.

—¿Quedándome en tu casa? —hice un ademan con mis manos para enfatizar mi punto.

—Ok, me llamo Edward Cullen —dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba picando en la mesa y se acercó a mí, tendió su mano presentándose.

—Muy gracioso.

—Vamos, Bella hagamos las cosas bien.

Tomé su mano y se acercó dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Así te presentas a todas las mujeres que conoces? —bromeé.

—No, solo a las que se acuestan conmigo —me guiñó un ojo.

Ese comentario me puso de mal humor y fruncí mi ceño.

—Vamos, mujer, es una broma —levantó sus manos en señal de disculpa—. Tengo treinta años, soy Ingeniero automotriz, trabajo en GM desde que me gradué en la universidad. Soy hijo único, padres divorciados, mi madre es chef, mi padre es médico. —decía mientras continuaba con su labor.

—¿Tu madre te enseño a cocinar? —Con razón se veía tan cómodo y familiarizado con todo.

—Sí, después del divorcio ella quedó muy afectada y en las tardes cuando salía de la universidad me iba al restaurante y le hacía compañía. Prácticamente me sentí en la obligación de hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros—. Te toca—dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice.

—Isabella Swan, veintiocho años, gerente de ventas de VB, hija única, padres divorciados y no sé cocinar.

—Concisa y precisa. Tenemos cosas en común y por cocinar no te preocupes yo lo haré por ti. Mi madre dice que es algo que se me da en forma natural, y a mí me gusta hacerlo, así que puedes aprovecharte de mí —sonrió de esa manera picara que tanto me afectaba.

De nuevo hablaba en doble sentido.

Estuvimos conversando toda la tarde, la comida había estado deliciosa y le ayudé a lavar los platos después de comer. Ya era de noche y volvimos a la cama.

Hoy había conocido de primera mano lo que era ver las estrellas, Edward me hizo sentir hermosa, deseada, llevándome al éxtasis total. Sólo su toque me transportaba a un estado que me superaba, perdiendo toda voluntad y raciocinio. Mi mente se nublaba y mi cuerpo se volvía plastilina que él moldeaba a su antojo. El sexo con Edward sería algo innovador, y estaba segura que para nada aburrido.

—¿Tú te proteges? —preguntó mientras llenaba mi cuello de besos.

—¿A qué vine eso?

—¿Qué opinas si lo hacemos piel con piel? Quiero sentirte sin barreras, solo si tú también lo deseas. Hace mucho que no estoy así con nadie y mi mano no cuenta —sonreía—. No tengo ninguna enfermedad, pero si no quieres lo entenderé.

—Por mi está bien, Edward, yo tomo la píldora hace mucho, no porque tenga pareja, sino por mis ciclos menstruales que son irregulares, hace un par de meses me hice un chequeo, estoy sana y mi vibrador no cuenta.

—¡Joder! Esto es perfecto —tomó mis manos y las llevó sobre mi cabeza sujetándome con una de las suyas, me separó las piernas, se alineó en mi centro y me penetró de una sola estocada, ambos gritamos del placer que nos embargaba.

—Esto es el puto cielo, nena. No creas que voy a pasar por alto que dijiste que no tienes pareja, porque ahora estoy yo. Y seré para ti lo que quieras que sea; tu amante, tu novio o tu amo.—Decía entre jadeos mientras continuaba empujando su cadera contra mi pelvis —. ¿Qué deseas que sea?

—Todo, Edward, lo deseo todo.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y anhelante, lo movía de forma sincronizada a su encuentro con cada envite mientras el placer se iba acumulando de forma progresiva y ascendente.

Su boca bajó por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pezones y morderlos, dándole atenciones a uno y luego al otro, tirando de mis picos erectos con sus dientes, el calor me consumía. Sin salir de mí se incorporó agarrándome ambas piernas y las irguió hasta su hombro izquierdo, rodeándolas con su brazo, él estaba arrodillado y mi trasero ya no tocaba el colchón, entraba y salía sin clemencia, embestida tras embestida me estaba llevando a tocar el cielo de nuevo.

Vi su rostro, estaba distorsionado de placer pero él se había quedado mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Hizo una leve inclinación para que volteara también a vernos.

Pude observar los movimientos de Edward, la forma en que meneaba su cintura, la oscilación de su espalda, como se involucraba cada músculo en el ajetreo. Después separaba un poco mis piernas para ver como salía y entraba de mí, luego volvía a mirar el espejo.

—Estoy enloqueciendo ¡Joder! Quisiera estar enterrado dentro de ti lo que resta de noche. Nunca me cansaría de esto.

—Yo tampoco me cansaría, Edward, no pares.

Metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas y con su pulgar comenzó a frotar mi clítoris, desencadenando un fuerte orgasmo.

—_Sii, siii. _Eso es, nena apriétame vamos.

El orgasmo nos llegó de manera simultánea y nuestros gritos hicieron eco en la habitación.

.

.

Un par de meses después y continuábamos viéndonos, saliendo a bailar y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Que me atara, esposara, nalgueara y vendara mis ojos, me ponían a mil revoluciones y mi reacción a esos estímulos a él le enloquecía. Nuestros gustos sexuales simplemente eran un añadido especial a la relación que manteníamos.

Ocho meses después estábamos reunidos los seis en el Tibet, celebrando el reciente compromiso de Alice y Jasper, el lugar que más frecuentábamos, ya que uno de los dueños resultó ser Emmett.

—¿Entonces, Alice, nos vas a contar como te fue anoche en casa de Jasper? —preguntó Rose de manera inquisitiva.

—Desembucha antes de que regresen los chicos con nuestras bebidas —intervine a su vez.

—La verdad sus padres son increíbles y se quedaron sorprendidos por lo extrovertida que soy, no pueden creer que Jasper se relacionara con una chica tan explosiva como yo —dijo soltando una sonora carcajada—. Lo único que atiné a agregar es que los polos opuestos se atraían.

Rose y yo nos unimos a sus carcajadas. Sin duda tenía razón, Alice era todo un tornado de emociones. En unos meses Jasper le había pedido vivir juntos y su relación marchaba viento en popa.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros —le dije parándome y dándole un fraternal abrazo, para luego ver como Rose hacia lo mismo.

—Sin dudas es un gran chico, nosotras también estamos sorprendidas que se haya enamorado de ti. —Esta vez fue Rose que soltó la carcajada después de su jocoso comentario.

—Pues yo aún no me lo creo, Jasper es un hombre especial, me da paz y me tranquiliza. Y en el sexo es todo un "vainilla" —enfatizaba su punto con ambas manos en el aire simulando las comillas—.Quien se iba a imaginar que a mí me gustaría eso después de todas las novelas eróticas que hemos leído —Con una mano en su frente, hizo una extraña reverencia como si se desmayara, causando nuevas risas.

—Emmett es un "vainilla salvaje", me da todo por raciones y siempre me sorprende.

Las carcajadas no paraban. Yo no sabría qué decir de Edward, él sí que me había sorprendido en muchas ocasiones. Hasta sentí calor en mis mejillas de solo recordar la noche pasada.

—Bella, te has puesto colorada —dijo Alice sacándome de mis eróticos recuerdos—. Cuéntanos que tal tu Felino, en todos estos meses cada quien en su mundo que ni tiempo tenemos para nosotras, y por lo que veo nos estas ocultando algo muy perverso.

—Mi felino es…—. Me quedé pensativa, ¿cómo podría definir a Edward?, ambas se quedaron escudriñando mi rostro, ¿acaso querían leer mis pensamientos?

—Ya suéltalo de una vez, Bella, nos estas matando. —Rose siempre impaciente.

—Edward es un banana especial, con sirope de fresa, lluvia de chocolate y doble ración de crema batida —solté sin más después de un largo suspiro.

Menos mal que la música estaba realmente alta, de lo contrario todos hubieran escuchado nuestras estruendosas carcajadas.

Los chicos regresaban a la mesa, pero en vez de los cocteles que habíamos pedido, traían una botella de champaña y unas copas.

—Cortesía de la casa, Emmett dice que hay que celebrar por todo lo alto —dijo mi felino después de darme un casto beso.

.

.

Tener sexo con Edward era muy placentero y nunca me aburría, los juegos los disfrutábamos mucho y poco a poco íbamos conociendo nuestros cuerpos, explorándonos al máximo en cada encuentro.

«Sin dudas Edward tenía muchos rasgos de amo y yo alma de sumisa».

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_Bueno llegamos al último capítulo, no me queda más que agradecer a mi maravillosa beta Ana Idan, por su colaboración y valiosos consejos, nena te quiero un montón..._

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar especialmente a dos chicas a las que aprecio mucho y me abrieron las puertas de su corazón… Sherezada y Elizabeht, a veces la vida no nos da lo que le pedimos, si no lo que realmente necesitamos…_

_Y por último gracias a mi muso y a mi loca imaginación… sin ellos no hubiese podido atreverme a escribir esta locura._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, y gracias a las lectoras por sus valiosos comentarios… ustedes son mi motor para continuar publicando._

_La próxima semana un POV Edward y luego un corto Epílogo._

_Besos de a dos._

_Cleo..._


	7. POV Edward

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y seguidoras que aunque no comentan sé que leen y están allí, sin embargo me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Si te gusta o no, puedes dejar un comentario**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que han seguido esta historia desde su inicio: Dra B Swan, Shamyx, a rolu073 y a Wanda por sus rr, de verdad me animaron a continuar con esta aventura.**

**Me alegro que les haya gustado y aquí les dejo este regalito, para que conozcan un poco más a mi adorado Edward, este chico guapo que hizo temblar a Bella.**

**Para el miércoles les prometo el Epílogo.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

**Sueño de una Sumisa.**

**"El verdadero Amo no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece" Anónimo.**

**POV Edward**

«Dios, gracias por los viernes» pensaba mientras me iba a casa.

Me sentía agotado, toda la semana brinqué de reunión en reunión y de un congreso a otro. No había podido ni descargar todo ese estrés acumulado en el gimnasio, así que esta noche iría a por unos tragos con Jasper, me comentó que su primo Emmett había inaugurado un antro, me tomaría unas copas y ya vería lo que hacía con mi vida sexual, con tanto trabajo no tenía tiempo ni para echar un polvo.

Trabajaba en GM como ingeniero Automotriz en el área de investigación desde hace ocho años, y los nuevos avances que había logrado en esa área eran asombrosos, sacando por fin el primer prototipo de vehículo propulsado por energía eléctrica, uno de mis mayores logros.

Mi vida laboral era exitosa, pero la sexual estaba en cero. Había dejado lo que tenía con Victoria, sabía que eso de estar con una compañera de trabajo me traería problemas. Los celos por su parte me tenían enfermo, y es que en GM había chicas hermosas, pero involucrarse con una de ellas implicaba perder el trabajo o acabar internado en un jodido manicomio. No terminaba de entender por qué algunas mujeres eran tan complicadamente celosas, hormonales o inseguras de sí mismas. De todas formas cuando yo estaba con una era solo con una, particularmente me gustaba la monogamia, pero bien disfrutada, y aún no había encontrado a esa chica sin complicaciones que solo quisiera disfrutar del momento sin pensarlo mucho, sin problemas, pero lo más importante: ¡que quisiera probar y experimentar con el sexo en todas sus facetas! Sin duda el día que la encontrara me quedaría con esa, tengo treinta años y me gusta mi vida, pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado, porque eso de cambiar a una chica cada semana tampoco era lo mío.

«A ver, Cullen y ¿qué es lo tuyo?» continuaba con mis elucubraciones mientras estacionaba la camioneta al lado del Pontiac.

«¡Joder!, aun no lo sé. Pero como bien dice mi padre, "mientras llega la indicada diviértete con la equivocada"». Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del elevador, fruncí el ceño pensando en mi padre.

Carlisle dejó plantada en el altar a la que fuera su prometida por dos años y se escapó con mi madre al enterarse de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo —yo—, posteriormente le pidió el divorcio a Elizabeth cuando cumplí diecisiete años, estaba comenzando mi carrera y me tuve que encargar de recoger los pedazos del roto corazón de mi madre.

Aunque siempre fui el centro de atención de mi padre, y no tengo queja alguna de su trato hacia mí, por un tiempo me estuve culpando y pensando que si no hubiese sido por mí quizás nunca se hubiera casado con ella. Que mi madre confiara en mí y me contara esa historia me torturó, me sentía el único responsable de esa equivocada decisión apresurada de Carlisle, que se casara quizás sin amor, solo por cumplir como padre. Digamos que fui el paño de lágrimas de mi madre, así como de otras tristes confesiones que tenían que ver con el sufrimiento por el alejamiento de Carlisle. Mi adorado padre, después de vivir juntos durante tantos años, se dio cuenta de que ya no la quería. En ese momento como adolescente no lo entendí, pero en fin, parece ser que Esme, su actual mujer, si es la indicada para él y la diferencia de edad no había sido ningún inconveniente. Ella podía ser su hija, vamos, pero no lo era, era una gran chica y solo tenía seis años más que yo.

Mi madre, Elizabeth, había quedado destrozada. Nunca se imaginó que el hombre al que había amado por tanto tiempo le abandonara por otra mujer, y se quedó completamente sola, hasta hace un par de años que decidió rehacer su vida con Eleazar.

Me alegré por los cuatro, porque para mí suponía estar tranquilo al saber que ella lo había superado.

A todas estas, no es que no tuviera un buen ejemplo de familia organizada, porque de hecho si la tuve y recuerdo que fueron mis mejores años: mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Lo que siempre me extrañaba era la ausencia por periodos prolongados de mi padre, ya sea por congresos o porque fuese solicitado por otros hospitales, sin embargo era gratificante cuando estaba en casa. Mi madre se opuso rotundamente a trasladarse por varias ciudades con un niño pequeño y, posteriormente, en etapa adolescente. Lo que es posible que fuera una de las causas de que muriera el amor, supongo, y de que él terminara felizmente casado con una colega. Una conclusión a la que llegué cuando tuve la madurez suficiente para entender que el amor acaba o se transforma y debemos seguir adelante.

Llegué a mi departamento vacío y silencioso tal y como estaba estos últimos días, la verdad es que extrañaba la hiperactividad de Victoria, nuestra relación había durado solo cinco meses, el problema era sus celos realmente enfermizos. Esta noche lo habría pasado muy bien en compañía de esa encantadora pelirroja, perdiéndome en sus generosas curvas, disfrutando de sus gemidos, haciendo que se corriese unas cuantas veces, y sacando mi estrés de la mejor manera: con sexo.

En lo que menos pensaría seria en salir con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Dejé mi billetera junto a las llaves y el móvil en el mesón de la cocina, descalcé mis pies, fui quitándome la ropa en el camino y la lancé en el cesto. Llegué a la habitación completamente desnudo. Encendí el televisor para no sentir tanto silencio y entré al baño.

Me di una ducha. Quince minutos después me enfundaba una camiseta negra, un vaquero del mismo color, mis mocasines, un toque de perfume y estaba listo. Me preparé un sándwich y esperaría la llamada de Jasper. Nos encontraríamos en la entrada del antro.

El local estaba atestado de gente, algunos bailando y otros tratando de mantener una conversación pon encima de la música ensordecedora mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas.

Hice un escaneo completo del lugar, entonces la vi. Una castaña con cabello largo y un vestido rojo sangre ceñido a su elegante cuerpo, se movía de forma sensual al ritmo de la música. Estaba rodeada por dos chicas que no estaban nada mal, una rubia y otra pelinegra. Enseguida golpeé con mi codo a Jasper y le hice un ademán con mi rostro para que viera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Son tres y nosotros solo dos —me dijo.

Ignoré su comentario y me dirigí directo a la pista. Ya había visto a mi presa de esa noche y si no tenía sexo por lo menos bailaríamos y pasaría el rato.

Me acerqué y me posicioné en medio de las tres chicas, comencé a moverme al compás del ritmo pegadizo, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Vi un amago de sonrisa.

«Lo lograste, Cullen». Pensé.

La tomé por la cintura y la giré, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y así continuamos bailando. Un rato después la rubia se acercó y le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar por el ruido de la música, la castaña le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la rubia se retiraba en dirección a la barra, a la par, a nuestro lado, la pelinegra se pegaba descaradamente y se rozaba con Jasper. Definitivamente la noche pintaba bien.

Bailamos un par de veces, entre intervalos ellas iban a su mesa o al servicio, mientras que Jasper y yo íbamos a la barra a comprar bebidas y conversar un rato con Emmett. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla hasta que apareció Victoria en la ecuación.

—Hola, Edward —susurró a mi oído, pegando toda su hermosa anatomía a mi muy necesitado cuerpo, luego me dio un casto beso en los labios rozándome la entrepierna. Mi maldita polla vibró, la jodida tenía cerebro propio.

Aunque ya estaba bastante animado por la castaña. Había notado que de vez en cuando ella volteaba desde su mesa y lanzaba unas cuantas miradas en mi dirección, comiéndome con los ojos de manera descarada. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero estaba jugando muy bien sus fichas con el coqueteo y eso me gustaba.

Sin embargo le correspondí el beso a Victoria y me la llevé a la pista a bailar. Muy a mi pesar decidí ponerle fin al flirteo con la castaña y me fui a casa con la pelirroja voluptuosa.

Después de una excelente noche de sexo le aclaré a Vicky, por quinta vez, que no podíamos seguir, yo necesitaba paz y ella era una tempestad. No era un amo, pero eso de llevar las riendas del juego me ponían, y con Victoria no había manera. Teníamos buen sexo pero cuando yo quería imponer mis reglas ella no las aceptaba, en esa faceta éramos incompatibles en la cama. Deseaba hacer con ella tantas cosas, pero con solo nalguearla se molestaba.

«¡Joder! En esta vida nada es completo».

Sin discusiones, al día siguiente, Victoria tomó un taxi y se marchó, lo nuestro no funcionaría de ninguna manera, o lo dejábamos de una vez o terminaríamos de patitas en la calle cuando se enteraran en la empresa de lo nuestro, y ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a pagar el precio, sabiendo de antemano que la más afectada sería ella por el cargo de secretaria que ocupaba. No era por menospreciar, pero mi vacante como investigador en la empresa, por el momento, era irremplazable y no quería que ella se sacrificara por mi culpa, considerando que no existía amor por lo menos por mi parte.

De ese episodio había pasado un mes, aunque no tenía con quién desfogarme mi mano siempre era buena compañía, sobre todo en las mañanas cuando despertaba más duro que una de las patas de hierro de mi cama.

.

.

Me encontraba en el Tibet otra vez, como cada viernes, con la excusa de que era un buen lugar, cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era volver a ver a la castaña. Habían pasado cuatro viernes para ser exactos y no dejaba de recordar su hermoso culo moviéndose, rozando mi entrepierna, el olor dulzón de su cuello y su linda cabellera larga. Esa que no podía parar de imaginarme enrollándola con una de mis manos e inmovilizándola mientras mi polla se perdía dentro de sus nalgas, una jodida tortura.

Necesitaba ir al baño, Jasper estaba bailando con una rubia teñida y Emmett había ido a saludar a unos clientes. Al regresar a la barra, para ordenar otro trago, vi una cabellera que me pareció conocida, si no era ella se parecía mucho, pero esas piernas torneadas montadas en esas sexis armas mortales eran imposibles de olvidar. Me fui acercando lentamente, mi excusa sería preguntarle cualquier tontería a Emmett en cuanto le divisé de espaldas junto a la chica y verificar que en realidad era ella. No fue necesario, al acercarme más pude ver a su rubia amiga que conversaba con ambos.

Sin pensarlo mucho me recosté completo en su espalda como si estuviésemos bailando y le susurré al oído que bailara conmigo.

No esperé su respuesta, le tomé la mano y la guié a la pista.

Como la vez anterior se dejó llevar, esto me estaba encendiendo con tan solo imaginarme que se pudiera amoldar a mí, a mi forma de ser y a mis exigencias, jugar de la forma en que me gustaba, que me dejara mandar un poquito y, lo más importante, que le gustaran los juegos de poder en la cama. No quería asustarla, aunque su mirada denotaba asombro, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Deseaba conocerla, probarla, saborear esos labios y hablarle de mis preferencias para ver como reaccionaba. Tantear el terreno. Sí, eso es lo que haría. No a todas las mujeres les gusta jugar, y para mí el sexo sin juegos era un poco aburrido.

Bailamos un set completo de música electrónica y le pedí irnos a otro lugar, no sabía cómo lo tomaría o si era de las chicas que tenían sexo ocasional, pero esperaba que empezáramos por algo y lo primero que deseaba era llevarla a la cama. En estos momentos mi polla gobernaba mi cuerpo.

Se excusó diciendo que no estaba sola, pero sus amigas estaban muy bien custodiadas por Jasper y Emmett, así que para probar mi punto le ordené sutilmente que solo se despidiera, sin duda esta sería la prueba de fuego. Sabría si me seguía el juego o no.

Al guiarla de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba la rubia, se despidió.

¡Joder!, esta chica era una cajita de sorpresas y yo un cabrón con suerte.

«Bueno, Cullen, paso uno: listo»

Tenía en mi mente varios puntos que iba tildando, cual tareas a realizar. El segundo paso era llevármela a follar. Si me decía que no, seguiría insistiendo, tenía toda la noche para convencerla. Lo que nunca me imaginé es que Bella, como me había dicho que se llamaba, me diera el sí a la primera. No podía negarlo, los genes combinados de Elizabeth y Carlisle causaban su efecto. Eso era lo que siempre decía mi madre.

La llevé a un motel que estaba cerca, aunque prefería mi casa, pero prácticamente tenía que atravesar toda la ciudad y estaba urgido por desnudar y descubrir a esta hermosa mujer.

Y así comenzó todo.

Mordí, besé, chupé y nalgueé a esa preciosa chica. Fue el puto cielo, me perdí en ella hasta quedar agotados. Lo que más me gustaba era que se dejaba hacer disfrutando sin quejarse de todo lo que probamos.

Hacía rato que había amanecido y me quedé deleitándome de la vista de su figura. Era delgada pero con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, los cachetes de las nalgas los tenía sonrosados. Como me ponía saber que era yo el que había causado eso en ella y que lo habíamos disfrutados ambos. Sus labios estaban marcados e hinchados por mis besos y mordidas. El jodido cielo, el maldito infierno o ambos, pero yo estaba ardiendo de nuevo.

La vi removerse inquieta, quería enterrarme de nuevo en ella pero se me habían acabado los cuatro condones que había traído conmigo. Intenté despertarla acariciándola, parecía estar en una pesadilla, pero a la vez gemía. ¿Estaría teniendo un sueño erótico quizás?

Se despertó sobresaltada y gritando. «Mierda, quizás fue todo muy precipitado para ella»

—¿Sucede algo, Bella? —pregunté estupefacto—. ¿Está todo en orden? Es decir, ¿tu inventario está completo?, espero no haberme comido alguna parte de tu cuerpo. Lo digo por la forma en que te estás revisando, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

—No, no es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño —respondió al instante.

—¿Te sucede con frecuencia?, te vi inquieta e intenté despertarte, pero estabas profundamente dormida y ahora estas temblorosa. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado mientras acariciaba su cabello y despejaba su cara de ellos.

En ese momento lo único que esperaba era que no saliera corriendo, había tratado de ser lo más sutil que pude con ella, mi intención no era asustarla pero al verla temblar pensé lo peor. Quise indagar de qué iba su sueño, sin embargo me respondió con una evasiva, se disculpó por tener el sueño pesado, y se levantó para ir al baño.

Me dejó algo receloso, aunque cuando regresó a la cama venía con una tímida sonrisa, se tumbó de nuevo a mi lado, y yo, sin miramientos me posé sobre ella, dejándola prisionera debajo de mi cuerpo. Tenía que averiguar si todo estaba bien. Conversamos un rato en esa posición, mi cuerpo entrando en calor de nuevo, pero tenía que parar o no saldríamos de allí en todo el fin de semana, así que después de verificar que no había ningún problema le dije que se preparara para llevarla a su casa, no pude evitar demostrarle lo bien que lo había pasado con ella y, de todo corazón, esperaba que se repitiera.

Salimos del hotel y, después de hacer una parada en un Starbucks, llegamos a la puerta del edificio donde vivía Bella. Lo que nunca me imaginé era de qué iba su sueño. Cuando me lo contó no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Me puso tan duro de solo imaginarla esposada a mi cama. ¡Y yo que temía asustarla!

«¡Definitivamente era el idiota más suertudo del planeta!»

La puse en mi regazo y así estuvimos rozándonos y calentando nuestros cuerpos no sé por cuanto tiempo, luego grabé mi número en su móvil, no quería irme pero deseaba pasar un rato por el restaurante a ver a mi madre y en la noche tenía una reunión familiar en la casa de Carlisle. Así que no tuve otra alternativa que dejarla ir, pero con la promesa de que la llamaría.

Aunque definitivamente yo no era un amo, le hablé de mis preferencias. Lo que no le dije era todo lo que mi mente perversa estaba pensando hacerle. Sería muy divertido y placentero descubrir hasta donde podía llegar con Bella, mientras que ambos disfrutásemos conociéndonos.

.

.

Después de ocho meses con ella cada día me sorprendía lo moldeable que era, lo que disfrutábamos de los juegos, todo lo que se dejaba hacer, lo que más me enamoraba de Bella era su manera de aceptar todo lo que le pedía, me había ganado su confianza y ella se entregaba sin inhibiciones, disfrutando cada encuentro.

«Sí, estaba enamorado de esa mujer»

Nos habíamos acoplado de tal manera que ella se entregaba sin reparos y yo valoraba cada una de sus cualidades, su entrega, su confianza, incluso me gustaba cuando Bella quería tomar el control y la dejaba hacerme aunque al final yo terminara dominando. Agradecía todo lo que me ofrecía, nunca sería un amo, pero yo deseaba ser todo para ella, cumplir todas sus fantasías y que ella cumpliera las mías, sería reciproco. Bella era una mujer fuerte e independiente yo no coartaría para nada su independencia, solo la deseaba totalmente entregada en la cama.

Hoy estábamos celebrando el compromiso de Jasper y Alice. Después de bailar unas horas y un brindis que terminó con tres de botellas de champaña nos fuimos a mi departamento. Le tenía una sorpresa, quería proponerle que se viniera a vivir conmigo, había visto la cara de felicidad que tenía por el compromiso de su amiga, algo que me hizo reconsiderar nuestra relación. A la larga eso lo tendríamos que hacer tarde o temprano, que mejor que conocernos compartiendo el día a día. Decidí que no tenía sentido esperar más.

En cuanto cerré la puerta detrás de mí, la empujé contra el sofá que estaba en medio de la sala, abrí sus piernas con las mías y comencé a frotarme mientras la besaba desesperadamente.

—Bella, no sabes cuánto te deseo —le decía entre besos—. A veces creo que voy a morir de tanta pasión que me haces sentir. ¡Joder!, quiero comerte, morderte, hacerte maldades, creo que estoy loco.

—Mi vida ya no es igual desde que te conocí, Edward, creo que también he enloquecido un poco —contestaba sonriente.

—Me encanta cómo te dejas hacer, cuándo quiero, dónde quiero y cómo quiero. Eres perfecta para mí. —Subí su blusa, dejándola a mitad de camino sobre su cabeza, haciendo que sus brazos quedaran prisioneros en el trozo de tela. Acto seguido me dediqué a bajar las copas de su _brasier_ para morder toda la piel que iba descubriendo.

—Soy tan pervertida como tú. ¿Es lo que me quieres decir? —jadeaba mientras me ofrecía más sus pechos.

—No, eres más pervertida que yo. Todas esas guarradas que lees y que luego me envíes esos mensajes con tus fotos, no dejas que me concentre en el trabajo, haces que solo desee verte y comerte, eres mala conmigo, me haces sufrir y paso todo el día malditamente duro por tu culpa.

—Merezco unas nalgadas entonces —decía mientras se retorcía debajo de mí.

Me separé un minuto para ver su rostro, sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaban de lujuria, esta bendita mujer sería mi perdición.

—¿Quieres unos azotes? —pregunté asombrado—. ¿Te das cuenta que no me equivoco al decir que eres la más pervertida?

—Sí, por favor. Yo también paso todo el día caliente, dije que no leería más nada de esas chicas, escriben tan bien y describen las situaciones de tal manera que a veces termino con dolor de clítoris y empapada. —Soltó sin más—. Hoy leí sobre unos dedos mágicos.

—Con que unos dedos mágicos ¿eh? —pregunté soltando una carcajada.

—No te rías, Edward, es en serio. —Sacó la blusa por encima de su cabeza y me abrazó.

—Me rio por tus ocurrencias. ¡Ya verás lo que son unos dedos mágicos! —La cargué a horcajadas y la llevé corriendo a la habitación. Escuchando sus carcajadas la recosté a la cama—. Ahora te vas a quedar tranquila y te vas a dejar hacer.

Le quité lo que le quedaba de ropa, para luego hacer lo mismo con la mía y quedar como dios nos trajo al mundo.

—Acuéstate de lado. —Lo hizo y me recosté detrás de ella, masajeando sus senos con una de mis manos mientras con la otra tiraba de su cabello para que arqueara la espalda—. Abre las piernas y pon tus manos en mi cuello —le susurré al oído, tomé una de sus piernas y la subí a mi cadera a la vez que con mi polla rozaba su trasero.

Comencé a masajear su clítoris en forma circular, sin dejar de soltar su cabello fui dándole besos y mordiscos por su hombro, cuello y lo que podía de su espalda. Bella se retorcía y gemía mientras acariciaba mi cuello y tiraba de mi cabello.

—No quiero escuchar ningún ruido o te azotaré y no lo hagas a propósito o te dejaré con las ganas de correrte. Quiero que absorbas todo el placer, concéntrate. Solo deseo oírte gritar cuando te corras para mí ¿Entendido? —Ya estaba en modo mandón y el que ella se dejara llevar me ponía más duro todavía.

—Sí.

—Ok, comenzamos.

Metí mi dedo índice en su vagina moviéndolo en forma circular, dilatándola, luego lo sacaba de nuevo y torturaba su botón. Así la tuve por un rato, luego volvía a penetrarla de nuevo, pero metiendo dos de mis dedos y después tres. Ya sentía como se contraía en su interior, pero los saqué y la puse de espaldas a la cama separando sus piernas con mis manos. Posé mis labios en su clítoris y me lo comí como una fruta madura, sus fluidos se derramaban en mi boca y su olor me embriagaba inundando mis fosas nasales.

Mientras mi lengua acariciaba su botón, mis dedos jugaban en sus dos entradas, entrando y saliendo de manera sincronizada, en índice en su vagina y el medio en su ano. Me separé por un segundo hablando y soplando directamente a su coño para disfrutar de cómo se estremecía, sabía que ella lo oiría, estaba totalmente entregada a lo que le estaba haciendo, aunque no me gustaba el silencio en esta ocasión era de gran ayuda.

—Te puedes correr cuando quieras, hermosa —le dije y continúe con mi labor.

Todo un espectáculo para mis sentidos. Saboreaba la sal de su sexo, sentía como contraía sus paredes presionando mis dedos, de inmediato escuché su grito ahogado mientras arañaba mi cuero cabelludo y vi en primer plano como se derramaba completamente mojando mi mano.

Casi que me corro con solo ver como estaba disfrutando mi mujer. Porque Bella era mía y a partir de esta noche esperaba que aceptara vivir conmigo.

Sin esperar a que terminaran sus contracciones me incorporé y la penetré de una certera estocada alargando su orgasmo, yo estaba muy duro y en lo más alto así que no duraría mucho. Los gritos de ella se confundían con mis gruñidos, solo bastaron unos cuantos envites para derramarme dentro de Bella.

—Eres mía hermosa, solo mía —le dije mientras llenaba su rostro de besos y sin salir de ella le pregunté—. Isabella, quiero proponerte algo.

—Bien, solo dame cinco minutos que me recupere y haremos todo lo que desees —susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No, ahora —dije moviéndome dentro y fuera de ella nuevamente, yo podía continuar un asalto más sin sacarlo, pero, aunque lo deseaba, necesitaba una respuesta primero.

—¿Qué? Edward, en serio, solo cinco minutos —abrió los ojos estupefacta.

—¿Te gustaría venirte a mi casa? ¿Vivir juntos?, era eso lo que deseaba proponerte.

* * *

Bueno mis chicas hermosas espero les haya gustado este regalito, hasta el miércoles que les dejo el Epílogo y le decimos Bye a esta historia.

Gracias infinitas, besos de a dos, Cleo.


	8. Epílogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. Pero me tomé el atrevimiento de jugar un rato con ellos.**

**Gracias a mi beta Ana Idam por su valiosa colaboración y apoyo en esta aventura.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y seguidoras que aunque no comentan sé que leen y están allí, sin embargo me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Si te gusta o no, puedes dejar un comentario**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a las chicas que han seguido esta historia desde su inicio: Dra B Swan, Shamyx, rolu073, Mimi83 y a Wanda por sus rr, de verdad me animaron a continuar con esta aventura.**

**Ahora si llegamos al final.**

**Sin más cháchara, aquí el capi…**

* * *

**Sueño de una Sumisa**

**Epílogo**

**"Cuando la persona indicada llegue, no la dejes escapar. Porque siempre habrá un cada quien para un cada cual. ¿Qué es lo más que puede pasar? Que te caigas y te vuelvas a levantar"... Cleo Romano.**

Estaba profundamente dormida, sin embargo el insistente sonido del móvil de Edward se escuchaba como en el fondo de mi cabeza, no sabía si estaba soñando. La música cesó y volvió a sonar de nuevo, sentí el movimiento de la cama y como se levantaba atendiendo a quién fuese que estaba llamando con tanta insistencia.

—Hola, padre… No te preocupes, ¿qué sucede?... Entiendo, sí, no hay problema… ¿Estás en camino?...Vale, gracias por llamar… Nos vemos luego.

Sentí como volvía a la cama, me abrazaba pegándose a mi espalda y acariciaba con sus dedos mi abultado vientre mientras me daba suaves besos por el cuello y detrás de la oreja.

—Nena, puedes seguir durmiendo pero me voy a la clínica para acompañar a Carlisle, mi hermana decidió nacer justo ahora.

—Ummm, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la mañana.

—Vale, yo te acompaño —le dije ya espabilada.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica nos fuimos directos a la sala de maternidad en el segundo piso, al salir del ascensor nos encontramos a un Carlisle nervioso, mi suegro seria padre por segunda vez después de treinta y tres años. Sí, Edward y yo nos habíamos mudado juntos, llevábamos dos años viviendo bajo el mismo techo y esperábamos a nuestro primer hijo que ya contaba con cinco meses de gestación, era extraño pero mi bebé tendría una tía que más bien parecería su hermana.

Lo saludamos y entramos a ver a Esme, tenía monitores en su panza y ya la estaban preparando para ir al quirófano.

—¿Qué tal marcha todo? —preguntó Edward, dándole un beso en la frente—. Te veo genial, obviando los aparatos.

—Me siento genial porque ya han puesto la epidural. Pero los dolores son jodidos, te cuento para que lo vayas sabiendo, Bella —dijo entonces dirigiéndose a mí.

Le di un beso en cada mejilla.

—Ni me lo digas. A mí que me pongan la epidural un mes antes si es posible —dije poniendo cara de susto logrando relajar el ambiente y que todos rieran.

—No creo que sea posible, pero, de todas maneras, todos los partos no son iguales —comentaba mi suegro mientras se dirigía al baño con el uniforme de quirófano para cambiarse y poder acompañar a Esme.

Diez minutos más tarde se la llevaban en una camilla. Edward y yo nos quedamos en la habitación a esperar, se sentó en el sofá y me tendió sus manos jalándome y sentándome en su regazo.

—Dentro de poco estaremos nosotros aquí pero en otras condiciones, seré el padre nervioso y tú la flamante madre. —Acariciaba la base de mi cuello metiendo sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que me relajara, los hospitales siempre me ponían de los nervios.

—En eso te equivocas. Yo seré la madre nerviosa y tú el flamante y guapísimo padre —contesté para luego dejar salir un enorme bostezo. Yo siempre fui dormilona, pero con el embarazo se había acentuado—. Será hermoso mientras estés a mi lado— concluí.

Edward me acercó a sus labios dándome un beso cargado de amor, suave, lento, dándose su tiempo, acariciándome con su lengua e invadiendo mi boca entre suspiros, un beso totalmente diferente de cuando hacíamos el amor descontrolado. Definitivamente mi marido tenía besos para cada ocasión.

—Los amo —dijo rozando mi boca para luego separarse y regalarme esa amplia sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Esa que llegaba hasta sus ojos llenándolos de arruguitas.

—Yo más. — Y volví a bostezar.

—¿Mis besos te dan sueño? —preguntó.

—Me dan de todo menos sueño, te lo puedo asegurar. —levanté repetidamente mis cejas para acentuar mi punto—. ¿Quieres comprobar? —dije removiéndome en su regazo.

—¿Aquí, ahora? No me tientes—gruñó y me volvió a besar—. No señora, espantaremos tanto a los pacientes como a los médicos, tú eres muy ruidosa y Carlisle nos mataría por hacer espectáculos en su trabajo.

—Puedo ser callada, a veces.

—Hagamos algo, mejor acuéstate y apoya tu cabeza en mis piernas. Duerme mientras esperamos, no sé cuánto demoren en regresar.

Asentí e hice lo que me dijo sin protestar, la verdad es que me estaba cayendo de sueño. Lo último que recuerdo es que me daba un beso en la frente mientras yo me entregaba dichosa a sus brazos y a los de Morfeo.

* * *

Todo lo que comienza con un sueño termina con un sueño. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Así le doy fin a este fic que me dio muchas satisfacciones. Me sentí genial al escribirlo y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyéndolo.

Deseo agradecer a todas las chicas por sus rr, las que en algún momento me hicieron comentarios tanto en el Blog, por el grupo o por mensajes privados, en realidad me hicieron sentir que había valido la pena compartir mis cortas historias con ustedes, pero a quien les deseo agradecer de todo corazón es a mis compañeras de Blog que siempre me animaron en esta aventura. May, Ela, Dulce, a mi queridísima amiga en la distancia Dra B, a mi beta Ana Idam y a mi prelectora Wanda. No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy con cada una de ustedes.

Fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaré y atesoraré en mi corazón por siempre y más cuando me ha permitido conocer gente tan especial con la que puedo compartir mi afición día a día.

Los fics se quedaran aquí por tiempo indefinido, les estoy preparando otro relato que ya publiqué en Facebook, el que estoy editando para ustedes… todo dependerá de mi tiempo y de la inspiración… Un beso enorme y nos leemos por ahí.

**_Cleo Romano Pattinson._**


End file.
